Soccer made me fall in love
by po tah toes
Summary: This Is amu's one chance to show everyone she has skills IN SOCCER. But ikuto ruined it. What will amu do, will she get mad, or will she fall in love with him or will a new rival rise for amu? amuto n more...Rated T...plz read! Good story?Mayb
1. Chapter 1

_**me:I do not own shugo chara peach-pit does..**_

**_I don't fell like a chat thing so here it does...hopes u enjoy._**

_**Ikuto is 17, amu's 16, Utau's 16, Kuaki 16, Nagi 16, Rima 16,...They are all in high school..**_

* * *

**_Amu's P.O.V_**

This was the big game, and I only had once chance to make my team. We got a break for a couple minutes. I huddled with my team.

"Ok. Hinamori you gaurd Tsukiyomi." My coach said, but he was also my dad.

_Great I have to block someone who's huge compared to me, and he's my best friends brother._ I nodded my head. I sat on the bench watching our cheerleaders. I saw one of my friends in the front. Her name was Utau Tsukiyomi. I know what your thinking. She's her but her brothers not? Well the asnwer to that is that if they go the same school again they would be the most feared people the school has known. But they don't live with each other, Utau lives with her mom and Ikuto lives with his dad.

"Amu!" Someone yelled behind me from the stands.

It was one of my other best friends, Rima Mashiro. She was wearing a black hoodie who belonged to her boyfriend. His name was Nagihiko Fujisaki. He was a honor student here at school. He had long purple hair so it was pretty easy for me to find him. Besides his hands was around Rima's waste so it wasn't that hard.

"Good luck Amu!"They both yelled at me.

I smiled at them and turned back to my team who was already standing up getting ready to go back on the field.

"Ok. You guys do your best out there! Were counting on you!" Coach said and we put out hands in for a team thing.

_Okay...it's all up to me. Ikuto is the best player on their team, and I have to gaurd him. I can do this, I can do this. I can't do this._

* * *

_**Sorry if it was short and everything..rate and review if you feel like it**_

LOOK A TURTLE _**,=,e**_


	2. and idea

_**Ikuto: another one...and this time soccer...**_

**_Amu:Yay I'm on a soccer team!_**

**_Ikuto:So am I_**

**_Amu: I don't care._**

**_Me: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA PEACH PIT DOES...Sorry about the other chapter..I know it was short, but I didn't have many ideas for it_**

* * *

**_Amu's P.O.V_**

I was running to gaurd ikuto. This guy was pretty fast on his feet, and at first I didn't think that I would be able to catch up to him. Eventually I did, but I had to work really hard.

"YA!" the crowd cheered.

I realized that our team got the ball. I was running after it until. _BAM!_ I was on the grass. One second I was running and the next I'm on the ground.

"What the hell?" I screamed when I saw who was on top of me.

Ikuto's face was inches away from mine. His hair was tickiling my cheeks. I knew I was blushing like mad by now.

"Wait..." He said looking up.

"What do yo-" I said but I was cut off by the whistle.

I turned my head and was shocked. The other team made a goal, and won. Ikuto finally got off to get to his team. I sat there dumbfounded.

"Didn't you see what Tsukiyomi did?" My dad said to the ref. But he ignored him and gave a trophy to the other team.

"That little...I'm going to get him." I mumbled to my self.

I went to the locker rooms and changed. My dad barged in and started yelling.

"How can the ref. not see that? He pushed Amu down!" I heard him yell and then walked out of the locker rooms.

I made a face. I was the only girl on the soccer team at my school so I got my own personal time to change and everything before everyone else did._ I can't believe he did that just to win. _I quickly got dressed and ran outside to where Nagi and Rima was.

"We saw what happened." They said looking a little mad.

"I'm going to get ikuto." Rima said so only I can hear.

I sighed looking for Utau. I guess she was already waiting for us.

"Lets go. Utau is waiting for us by the car." Nagi said leading us to the exit.

Just when I was about to go I felt a hand around my wrist. I made a disgusted face and turned around. There smirking at me was ikuto. He was still wearing his uniform,but he had a bag in his other hand.

"Nice game." He helf out a hand once he let go of mine.

I pulled my hand away. I started to walk towards the car.

"Amu! Wait!" I heard him say behind me.

I heard footsteps behind me running. I started to run my self. I saw Utaus car and ran even faster towards it.

"Amu! Slow down!" Ikuto said still running after me.

I opened the door to the back seat. I looked out the window and sure enough ikuto was still running.

"What happened?" Kukai asked me.

He was Utau's boyfriend, but they fight alot. So it's an on and off thing.

"I'll tell you later. Just drive!" I yelled the last part as ikuto got closer.

Kukai sighed, Utau looked worried, rima and Nagi looked at me like I was crazy. Kukai got the car started,but it was alittle too late. Ikuto opened the door, and hoped in.

"Don't you have a car?" I said annonyed looking the other way.

"Yes, but I wanted to invite all of you to the party at my house because _my_ team won." He said, I knew he was smirking.

This got me pretty mad. I managed to stay quiet. Everyone looked at me. They were waiting for me to blow. I mean I wanted to,but I just can't right now. Then right before Ikuto was about to talk again I popped.

" YOU ONLY WON BECASUE YOU PUSHED ME! WE WOULD HAVE WON IF ONLY YOU DIDN'T CHEAT! I HATE YOU TSUKIYOMI GET OUT!" I said kicking him out of the car.

"Drive now." I said after I closed the door.

Kukai finally listened and drove away. We stopped by Rima's place first.

"I'm sorry but my parent's want me home before 10..night." She said as she and Nagi got out of the car.

"I'll get going to. I'll walk the rest of the way." Nagi said lying.

He looked at rima and back. Rima hid her face. I think she was blushing, but I couldn't tell. I smiled and closed the door winking at Nagi.

"Where to now?" Utau asked looking at me.

"I don't care." Kukai said.

I didn't know where to go at first. Then I felt an idea come up. Soon I felt like what I was about to do was going to be so evil.

"Were going to crash a party." I said.

* * *

_**Well that's it 4 now...hehe...rate and review if you r bored or something..hehe**_

**_salamat po... filipino ako..._**

**_thank you for reading.._**

**_LOOK A TURTLE- ,=,e_**


	3. payback

_**Me: I really don't fell like making anymore stories :P**_

**_Ikuto:..._**

**_Amu:No don't!_**

**_Me:I don't own shugo chara pech-pit does!_**

**_Salamat po..._**

* * *

**_Ikuto's P.O.V_**

I was at the back yard of my house talking to one of my teammates about the game. He was talking about how we made the last goal. I nodded my head remembering how it all happened.

_**Flash Back**_

_"Ikuto we need one more goal!" My coach yelled._

_I looked at amu who was in front of me trying to get the ball. I couldn't let her get it so I pushed her._

_"What the hell?" She yelled._

_I smirked. The ref. blowed the whistle._

_"Vistors win!" He yelled._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Ikuto." Someone said to me.

I finally realized what she was saying.

"There's someone at the door." he said again.

I set my soda down and started heading for the front door. Once I opened it I was suprised to see Utau, Kukai, and Amu.

"I didn't really think you guys would come." I said looking at amu.

She was leaning on the wall looking away. Kukai was looking inside, I guess trying to look for the food. And Utau was looking at me.

"I can't come to my own brothers party?" She asked acting hurt.

I smirked and gestured them inside. Kukai went straight for the food. Utau went towards the living room. All that was left was amu.

"Well are you coming in?" I asked her.

She looked at me with a little anger in her eyes. _I guess she's still mad._

"No." She said still not looking at me.

"Why not?" I asked this time closing the door and standing next to her.

"First you have to apologize." She said now looking at me.

At first I didn't want to. I was about to go back inside to leave her there. I REALLY didn't want to say sorry. I wasn't good at that kind of stuff. But her eyes caught me.

"Fine...I'm sorry..There happy?" I asked.

She stood up and walked inside. Pausing for only a second before opeining the door.

"Very." and she walked inside leaving me staring at her.

_**Amu's P.O.V**_

I was pretty happy for leaving ikuto there. I was mainly happy that he apologized. I looked around for Kukai, I finally found him at the food table.

"Ahem." I said.

"Oh...Hey amu." He said with a mouthfull of food.

I looked back inside the house._ I don't really know anyone here._ I sighed. If only I knew where Utau was.

"Are you looking for Utau?" He said.

I frowned at him. _That was creppy_. I nodded, looking back inside the house. I saw ikuto flirting with this one girl. _Playboy._

"Well she's in the living room. If you go to the corner closest to the DJ then you found her." He said getting back to eating.

I headed to where Kukai told me. Sure enough she was there. She was standing looking as bored as hell. I stood next to her, also bored.

"So how we going to trash the party first of all?" She said.

I didn't really know how to though. I just wanted to get back at Ikuto for making me lose the game. I then smiled evily.

"Well first I need to get up on the Dj with a mic." I whispered.

She nodded.

"Then you need to find ikuto's violin and a pare of his boxers or something." I said.

At first she hesitated, but understood where I was going with this. She came back 15 mintues later with what I needed.

"It was hard to find, but I found it. I really hope this pays off or we'll be dead." She said to me.

"I hope so too. Ready?" I said.

She nodded and she walked on the stage and said something to the Dj. He gave her the mic and walked off the stage.

"Hey everybody! Listen up! My friend here has something to say." She said pointing to me.

I looked out in the crowd and ikuto was still talking to that one girl. I took a deep breathe and walked up stage.

"Thanks Utau." I said.

I passed her the violin as she walked down.

"Well I was walking around and I found something on the floor. It's a pair of Dora the explorer boxers." I said holding it up.

I looked at where ikuto was before. He was looking at me with an evil stare. He was walking closer. I pointed to Utau to show that she had his violin. _Another step and say bye to the violin_ I mouthed to him. He stopped where he was. I smilied.

"Will the owner come up and get them? It says _IKUTO TSUKIYOMI_ on it." I said looking straight at him.

The crowd looked at ikuto laughing and pointing.

"Who knew." Someone said.

"What's next? A hello kitty purse?" Some guy said out loud.

On the look on ikuto's face the plan worked.

"Well if the owner wants it back then come here. But after it gets washed. I mean look at it. It looks like it's never been washed." I said.

I was pintching my nose. The crowd howled in laughter. Utau was in the corner laughing like there was no tomarrow. I looked at ikuto again. He looked like he was about to straight out and yell _AMU_! I gave back the mic to the dj and the music started again.

"Amu..t-that...went..p-perfect!" Utau said between laughs.

Kukai came, he was laughing too.

"Who was the genuis who came up with that?" He said

Utau, who still was laughing pointed at me. I blushed a little until I saw ikuto walking towards us.

"There goes the guy with the dora boxers!" Someone yelled when he passed him.

Everyone fell to the floor laughing. I was the only one except ikuto who was still standing. Unlike him I was laughing. I went way to the corner to hide. I put Kukai, and Utau in front of me to gaurd me.

"Can I have my boxers back? And before you guys leave can I talk to you all in private?" He said walking away after he got his boxers.

"You are _so lucky _ikuto!" Someone said.

"The smell! The smell" Someone said again.

He headed up stairs. In one hand was his violin. I didn't know Utau gave it back to him, and in the other was the underpants.

"I don't care what he says...i'm so happy that it worked though!" I said to them.

They looked at me worried. I guess they have seen ikuto mad before. I haven't though, anytime I got him mad he would just leave me alone for like 15 mintues and when he comes back we're cool.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." I said sitting down.

* * *

_**Me:I guess that turned out ok...**_

**_Ikuto: DORA? REALLY?_**

**_Amu: (laughing) So funny..._**

**_rate and review if you liked it of if you hated it...I don't really care...hehe_**

**_a turtle- ,=,e_**


	4. the 'talk'

_**Me: I can't believe that i'm still writing...;p**_

**_Ikuto:DORA!DORA!REALLY?_**

**_Me:well ya..._**

**_Ikuto:WHY?_**

**_Me:I was bored...n i had no ideas._**

**_Ikuto:Why you little-_**

**_Amu:PO TAH TOES DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA PACH-PIT DOES..._**

**_Me:Please don't hate me anyone...sorry is anything is spelled wrong..Enjoy.._**

* * *

**_Amu's P.O.V_**

Once everyone left (Around 10:30) it was only me, Kukai, and Utau in the living room. We were waiting for ikuto to yell at us. I decided to get it over with.

"Ikuto will you just get down here and talk to us already?" I yelled from the bottom of the staircase.

Soon ikuto came out of his room. His expression was mad. I quickly sat at the far corner of the room. Kukai and Utay joined me, but I was way in the corner so it was like they were protecting me. Ikuto was just standing there smirking, but anger was in his eyes.

"Who came up with idea?" He yelled at us.

I didn't know why he yelled, we were the only ones there. He walked closer towards us waiting for an answer.

"I was eating when it happened." Kukai said putting his hands up in defence.

"Ok...then you can go wait in the car." Ikuto said pointing towards the door.

Kukai didn't waste a moment when he was told. He ran out the door. "Wimp." I heard Utau said.

"So who came up with it?" Ikuto said again this time standing in front of utau.

She looked back at me with_ I'm sorry_ eyes. I nodded, and I knew I was gonna get it.

"Amu came up with the plan." Utau said.

I looked at the floor. But I was smiling. Soon I was chuckling remembering what happened. I felt Ikuto looking at me, but I didn't really want to check.

"Thank you Utau..go wait with Kukai." He said.

"But...I-I...was"Utau started, she walked away once ikuto gave her a stern glare.

"Why?" Was the first thing he asked me.

I didn't really want to gloat or anything though, so I didn't answer. He repeated the question this time crouching in front of me. I held my breathe, but soon answered ina serious, but playfull tone.

"You don't know...It's to make it even." I said smiling at him.

That smile didn't work though. He stood up yelling.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" he asked me, now I was standing up too.

"I told you we're even...so I guess I can go now." I said walking away.

He grabbed my wrist right when I passed him. I sighed and turned around. Ikuto was red with anger.

"What did I do to you to make you do this?" He asked me.

This really got me mad, so I started to yell also. "YOU PUSHED ME TO MAKE YOUR TEAM WIN!" I yelled.

He became silent._ Ha I got him there_. But again I wrong.

"Why would you care if you win?" He asked me letting go of my hand.

"That was the only chance for me to show my dad that he can be proud of me..out off all other things you decided to pick soccer to do that to me!" I said.

I felt tears coming down to my face. I didn't really want to cry in front of him, but I couldn't just hold it either. My dad always wanted me to do something that we could do together. I picked soccer since...well...I don't really know. It was soccer or cooking. All I can say is that I'm a horrible cook, so I chosed soccer. And now I was nowing sitting on the floor crying.

"I didn't know amu..I'm sorry..how can I make it up to you?" He asked. He sounded a little worried.

"You can give me the trophy.." I said._ Can I really trick him into doing this?_

"If it means that we're cool then okay." He said getting the trophy. _I guess I can trick him into doing that._

He came back with the trophy in his hands. He put it down next to me. I couldn't believe he would do that just to make me feel better. I guess he does _care_. I stood up grabing the trophy. I looked at him.

"Your really doing this?" I asked him.

"If it means that we're cool then yeah..besides there will be other games." He said.

I jumped from beging so dang happy. I hugged him tightly. "Thank you." I whispered. I was suprised when he didn't pull away, he just hugged me back.

"You should get going it's getting dark." He said leading me towards the door.

"Thanks again ikuto." I said from the front door.

I looked at the front of the car. The first thing I saw kinda shocked me. I thought Utau would be mad at Kukai for bailing like that, but I was _WAY _off. There...completely not noticing me...was Kukai and Utau making out._ Huh, so it is an on and off thing_.

"Hey Amu I can give you a ride if yo-"Ikuto said.

He stopped talking when he was looking at what I was looking at.

"Yeah that would be nice."

We walked by the car, I tapped on the window. Kukai frowned, while Utau blushed deeply.

"I'll get a ride from Ikuto..don't worry you guys can carry on." I said smiling winking at Kukai.

He was smiling at was still blushing, but was looking at the floor of the car.

" Laters." I said getting into ikuto's car.

_I hope he doesn't try anything._

* * *

_**Me:DONE!**_

**_Ikuto: MY TROPHY! WHY THE TROPHY TOO?_**

**_Amu:Thanks for the trophy again._**

**_Ikuto:WWWWWHHHHYYYYY?_**

**_Me:...rate and review if you liked it or hated it or if your just bored...heheh...look a turtle - ,=,e_**

**_I'm sorry again if anything was mispelled and what-not..._**


	5. STREET CARNIVAL

_**Ikuto: MY TROPHY!**_

**_Amu: It's shiny..._**

**_Me: I don't Own shugo chara peach-pit does!_**

**_Ikuto: First Dora...Now my trophy...WWWWHHHHHHHYYYYYY?_**

* * *

**_Ikuto's P.O.V...10:53 p.m_**

I had to take amu home since Utau and Kukai had a nice time making out in front of us. I knew I did the right thing giving amy the trophy, she deserved it. I still felt that I had to show her some way that I was REALLY REALLY SORRY. Once we got to her street I slowed down to the front of her house. But Instead of stopping I kept on driving.

"Ikuto...Um..we just passed my house.." Amu said looking back at her house.

"I know." I didn't look at her, I knew if I did I would've gone back.

She stayed silent. I knew she was getting scared by now. I kept on driving unitl we reached the main road again. I stopped at a street carnival. Today was it's last day so it was the least I can do to show that I was sorry.

"Ikuto..Why are we here?" Amu said getting out of the car.

"This is how I show you that I am REALLY sorry." I said smiling at her.

"But...but..bu-" She said.

She became silet once I took her hand heaing towards rides. We first went to the mirror house place. I got hit in the head so many times, I started to get a headache.

"Come on Ikuto!" Amu said somewhere ahead of me.

I didn't get how she can stand this one. It looked like she was having fun so I didn't say anything. I finally reached the top, amu was there waiting for me.

"So..how do we get down." I said.

She frowned and pointed at the rules.

_Adults must go down the slide with kids that are shorter then 5'9._

I looked at her chuckling. She was 9 inches short. I sat at the top of the slide waiting for her.

"I'm not going!" she said putting her put down.

"The rules said so." I frowned at her when she didn't move.

"Oh well...then you will have to find another ride home this late." I said looking down. I khew that would get her, and it did.

She sat on my lap not saying anything. She was lighter then I thought. I looked down.

"Ready?" I said.

"Just get it over with." She sounded angry a little.

Once I let go I put my arms around her waist. What? I didn't have anywhere else to put it. Suprisingly she didn't move my hands. I didn't want the slide to end, but it did too soon. I let go before she could notice that I was still holding on.

"So what next?" She said looking around.

"The Ferris Wheel." I said pointing at it.

This thing was pretty high. I looked at it, I noticed that at one point it would stop for like 5 minutes then start to move again. _This ride is perfect._ I grabbed her hand and ran. Once we reached to the line, which wasn't long, I turned around and she was panting. I guess she doesn't like running. I gave the guy 2 tickets and we went inside the thing.

Once inside I took one side, and amu took the side across from me. She looked out the window with a little fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry..I'll protect you." I whispered and closed the door.

She looked at me with wide eyes. But it went smaller once we started to move. We were at the top when it stopped. _Ok ikuto now or never._ I moved from my seat and sat next to her.

"Amu.." I said softly.

Her eyes meet mine, and I started to speak again.

"Amu..I'm sorry for what I did at the soccer game. Please forgive me?" At the end I tried to make puppy dog eyes, and it worked.

She hugged me tightly. I put my hand on her back.

"Thank you...ikuto." She said, her face was buried in my shirt.

"No problem." I was hoping this moment would never ever end.

I took in her sent. She smelled a lot like strawberries. I like strawberries... I put my head on top of hers.

"Um...Ikuto." She said trying to get away from me.

I didn't realize that we were moving agiain._ They could have gave us 5 more mintues._ I let go of her.

"Oh..sorry." I said.

She didn't say anything. But I saw her blush. I didn't notice how cute she looked when she blushed. We reached the bottom soon, and I helped her out.

"It's getting late." I said.

We headed for the car, we were one of the last cars in the parking lot. I looked at the clock in the car, _shit, 11:45 her parents would freak._ Once we reached her house I waited to leave until I didn't see her anymore. I was about to leave when she came back outside. She ran up to the car.

"Ikuto! My dad want's to know who I was with the whole time...I'm sorry." She said looking back at the house.

I parked the car in the drive way, and got out. I slowly went towards the door. I don't know what's going to happen once I walk inside.

"Dad, mom, this was who I was with the whole time." She said gesturing me to come in.

I stopped at the front door. Her mom looked shocked, but then calmed back down. Her dad on the other hand looked like he needed to hit something, I think that something was me.

* * *

_**Me: Done!**_

**_Ikuto: Finally something good happend to me..._**

**_Amu:..._**

**_Me: Rate and review if you liked it, hated it, or if your just bored..._**

**_thanks for reading_**

**_SALAMAT PO!_**

**_LOOK A TURTLE - - ,=,e_**


	6. Her dad

_**Ikuto:Amu your dad...**_

**_Amu: He wont hurt you..i think..._**

**_Ikuto:WHAT?_**

**_Amu:I AM KIDDING!_**

**_Me: I don't own shugo chara pach-pit does_**

**_Ikuto:I better not get one scratch on my pretty face._**

**_Amu:Its nothing close to pretty..._**

**_Ikuto:Compared to yours it is.._**

**_Audience: ooooooooo_**

**_Amu:Why you little...get over here! (Runs after ikuto)_**

**_Me: OK enough of that! Amu get back here! (Runs after amu)_**

**_I HOPES U Enjoy! _**

* * *

_**Ikuto's P.O.V**_

I felt like walking away, but I didn't want amu to get blamed. Like that would really show that I was sorry.

"Amu, why is the person that cost you the game here. And you spent the whole time you were gone with him?" Amu's dad said standing up.

There were falmes in his eyes. I didn't want amu to get blamed though.I was about to speak up, but amu beat me to it.

"Dad he said sorry! I can prove it!" She yelled looking at me.

What was she looking at me fo...oh the trophy. I ran to the car and came back with the trophy.

"What you brought that to gloat?" Her dad said looking at me.

"No I gave this to amu to say that I was sorry." I said giving the trophy back to her.

Her dad was shocked, I knew what he was thinking. _A jerk like him do that?_ I bet thats what a lot of people think that about me.

"But..but..what were you doing out so late?" He asked amu getting mad again.

"I took her to the street carnival to show her that I really way sorry." I said looking at amu's mom, but I called her Midori.

She looked happy, but seemed a little worried she had a small smile on her face. I knew what she was thinking. I shook me head to her question. Her and my mom were very close friends in high school. But then grew apart once they got married and had a family. Her smile softened.

She got up and walked towards her husband. She put her hand on his shoulder. She whispered something in her ear. He looked once at me, then amu, then he at back down. I guess she told him that we did nothing.

"Well thank you ikuto, for taking care of my daughter while she was out." He said to me, he had a faint smile.

"Now amu you need to get some sleep, you have a big day tomarrow." Midori said

"Why what are we doing?" Amu asked schocked.

I actually wanted to know to. I might be able to catch up since I have a car.

"We are going to the beach. You can bring whoever you like. Ikuto you can come too."

"Ok.I'll try to make it." I said

Amu turned around a little bad. I guess she doesn't want me to come. But I'm going to go anyway. I shrugged trying to look innocent.

"OK mom." Amu said, she hugged her mom and dad and headed up stairs.

Before she left she stopped at the stair case. She looked at me with a smile. I returned it. 'Good night, thank you' She mouthed to me and headed up stairs.

"I'll be going to, its late." I said getting ready to leave.

"Ok have a nice night ikuto." Midori said to me.

I closed the door behind me, and slowly walked to my car. I looked up to where I thought amu was, and sure enough she was there. She was facing her room, she was standing on her boulcny.

"Good night amu..." I said loud enough so that she can hear.

She turned around. Turns out she was happy to see me there.

"Good night ikuto..." She said and walked inside her room.

I got in my car thinking about tonight. I walked inside my living room, and my dad was there watching t.v

"So how was your night ikuto?" He said.

I didn't answer. I didn't need to, you can see how it was from the expression of my face.

_It was one of the best nights yet._

* * *

_**Ikuto:Her dad didn't hit me...**_

**_Amu:Told you haha...You owe me 15 bucks_**

**_Me:YOU GUYS MADE A BET?_**

**_Ikuto:Maybe...yes.._**

**_Me:You guys are so..._**

**_Amu:Nice_**

**_Me:No...well never mind_**

**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! Review if you liked it, hated it, bored, or if you just don't know what to do...XD_**

**_I'm sorry if it was short and all...I was typing when the internet froze...hehe..._**

**_ThAnKaS fOr ReAdInG!_**

**_SALAMAT PO!_**

**_look a turtle - - ,=,e_**


	7. beach pt 1

Hellos peoples!

**_I am sorry that I didn't update that much earlier..hehe I was busy_**

**_Amu: SO YOU JUST HAD TO FORGET ABOUT US!_**

**_Me:hehehehe...yea..sorry about that..._**

**_Ikuto: DO YOU EVEN REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED IN THE LAST CHAPTER?_**

**_Me: Of course I do! I wasn't gone that long..i hope.._**

**_Amu: Thats so mean forgeting us like that..._**

**_me:hehehe sorry again..._**

**_Ikuto: you owe me po tah toes..I'm only doing this because I want to see what happens...PO TAH TOES DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA PEACH-PIT DOES!_**

**_Me: I hope you enjoy! ,-,e_**

* * *

**_Amu's P.o.V the next day_**

Mom finally found somewhere to park. I grabbed my stuff and got out of the car. Sure enough Utau, and Rima found a parking spot close to us. We drove about 2 hours until we reached the beach, and now I was pretty grouchy from sitting down for two hours. I stretched. I looked back at Utau and Rima.

"Finally! That took forever!" Kukai said.

"Why is Kukai here?" I asked looking at him, then I saw nagi walk up from behind Rima.

"Um...your mom said _we_ can bring someone too remember?" Rima said.

I smacked my head remembering. My mouth went into an 'o' shape. Its not that I didn't want them there, I did trust me, but I thought it would just be a girls only thing for once. My dad wasn't here, he had to go to work, so it could have been a girls only.

"Amu! Come on!" I heard my mom yell.

Some how I didn't really imagine her really wanting to go. I only thought she wanted me to get some time out of the house. But I'm glad that I get to spend some time with her. All of us slowly walked were my mom was waiting for us. Rima was talking to Nagi about the different times she went to the beach before. "Uh...hu...," and "I see." was what nagi kept on saying. Kukai caught up to my mom to talk about what kind of sports they let you play on the beach. Everyone was here...wait...is there someone missing? I didn't think about it at first, but now its just obvious.

"Hey Utau where ikuto?" I said finally remembering.

She looked at me with a boring expression.

"Hes spending time with his girlfriend." She said.

The last words hurt me a little. I didn't know why but it just did. But the one thing that suprised me that ikuto _has_ a girlfriend. _I mean I know he can get one, but why he didn't tell me_? I suddenly stopped walking. Everyone was looking at me, well not my mom. Kukai came back to walk with Utau.

"I don't know ask him." Rima said.

She looked like she didn't really care. At some times it looks like she didn't, but I know deep down she does care.

"Why are you jelous amu?" Kukai said grinning.

I felt me face heating up. Why would I care anyway. It's not like I like ikuto anyway.

"N-n-no! Why w-would I?" Damn it, I stuttered.

"She stuttered!" Kukai said poiting at me.

I glared at him. He knew I was going to get him later for that. Apparently he saw me and he started running back towards my mom. Utau was already wearing her bathing suit, but was just wearing a shirt over it. If you turn around you will see some guys looking at her when she walks by them. Utau didn't care though, she has Kukai right? Rima was in her bathing suit too. But she didn't wear a shirt over it. It was a 2 piece that was all black. I was the only one who didn't change yet.

"Hey you guys I'm gonna go change fist 'kay!" I said and strted heading towards the bathroom.

I quickly got changed. I looked at the mirror inside the bathroom. I looked pretty good...I hope thats what they think. I was wearing a 2 piece also. It was black and pink. I really care about what people say about I was wearing, I always wanted to look good in front of everyone. I got out, and put my shades on. I looked around there was no one there. I started heading to where the others were.

"Amu?" Someone said behind me...

* * *

_**Ikuto's P.O.V**_

I remember amus mom saying that they were going to the beach today. I would have meet up with them, but then _someone_ just had to call me.

_FLASH BACK_

_"Hello?" I answered my phone when I was about to leave to Utaus house, to meet up with her and the rest of them._

_"IKUTO! IKUTO! I WANNA GO TO THE BEACH!" My girlfriend Saaya said._

_"But-"_

_"IKUTO!" I know she would start crying if I didn't say yes._

_"Fine..."_

_"YAY! I'LL be at your house in 10 minutes!" She said._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

We were soon at the beach. I was waiting for Saaya to come out of the bathroom. I don't know why it took her so long. I was waiting until I heard someone close the door on the bathroom next to Saaya's. I knew they didn't see me because I was standing behind a wall waiting in the shade.

Then I heard the door open again. I turned to look to see who it was. I was suprised to see amu. I didn't expect to see her here at _this_ beach. I walked behind her, and hid behind the other wall. She was about to leave, I'm guessing to go back with Kukai, and all them.

"Amu..." I said before she left.

She turned around with a confused face._ She looks cute like that...wait what am I saying? I'm with Saaya!_ I smirked at her. She blushed at me, a bright pink.

"H-hi I-I-ikuto." She said looking at the ground.

I looked at what I was wearing. Nothing was wrong with what I wearing. I was weaing some black shorts and with no shirt on._Oh..._I smiled to myself._ Well this would be fun_. I walked closer to her, and put my arms around her waist.

"I-ikuto! What a-are you doing?" She asked me.

"Why is something wrong?" I put my chin on her head.

"Yes!" She said, she was getting mad. I could tell.

"Why you don't like me doing this?" I said, I smirked to myself.

"Well...ye-"

"IKUTO!" Saaya came out of the bathroom, and was glaring at amu.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

I quickly let go of amu, and hugged her, but she pulled away.

"It's not what you think, She's just my sisters friend." I said.

I held my arms out waiting for her. She went in them faster then I thought. I was hugging her.

"Just don't do it again." She whispered to me.

I didn't say anything. I was only paying attention to Amu running away.

* * *

_**Me:YAY!**_

**_Ikuto: WHY AM I DATING SAAYA?_**

**_Me: Because I said so_**

**_Amu: She suits you, your both mean...*smirks*_**

**_Me:Thats not true amu,...Saayas meaner!_**

**_Me&AMU: *Laughing on floor*_**

**_Ikuto:you guys...are...dead..._**

**_Me:PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW AND WHAT NOT! PLEASE..._**

**_I'm sorry if anything is spelled wrong...NO ONES PERFECT..._**

**_Ikuto:Except for me..._**

**_Well yea...SO PLEASE REVIEW AND RATE! _**

**_THANKS FOR READING!_**

**_SALAMAT PO!_**

**_I'll try to update fast! LATERS!_**

**_LOOK A TURTLE - - ,=,e_**


	8. Beach pt 2 VOLLEY BALL MATCH!

_**Hello's everyone...nice day...I think**_

**_Amu:Why did ikuto hug me?_**

**_Ikuto:Don't say you didn't like it..._**

**_Amu: *blushing* n-no I d-d-didn't!_**

**_Ikuto:Sure *Rolls eyes*_**

**_Amu: *Slaps hard*_**

**_Ikuto:OW! You little...GET BACK OVER HERE*runs after amu*_**

**_ME: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA PECH-PIT DOES!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Amu's P.O.V**_

I ran once I got the chance. I didn't really want to mess with Saaya unless I really have to. I mean I wasn't scared or anything, but I don't want to mess with her. I ran until I finally reached Utau, and the rest if them.

"I...saw...i-ikuto..."I said panting, I wasn't a great runner. I would run fast, but then I would lose my breathe fast.

"WHAT?" They all said.

I was about to answer, but I didn't see my mom saywhere.

"Hey...Where's my mom?" I was looking around.

"oh..she got a call from work, and she had to go. She said that you can get a ride back with us." Rima said.

I knew my mom would have to leave eventually. Everytime I go out somewhere with her she would either get a call from dad, or get a call from work, but I was used to it.

"Amu...what do you mean you saw ikuto?" Utau said.

I almost forgot to tell them what happened. I told them the whole thing, and once I was done everyone became silent.

"So does anyone want to play some volleyball?" I asked breaking the akward silence.

"I'll just watch..." Rima said wlaking off sitting on the side of a court.

"But why won't she..." I whispered to Nagi, but then I remembered the Rima wasn't all that good at _this_ sport.

"OK! ME AND NAGI VS. UTAU AND KUKAI!" I yelled.

"Wait...who has a ball?" I asked.

Everyone looked straight at Kukai. We all knew he would have a ball. He was the sporty one anyway. He shook his head. We all sighed at him.

"I think I have one in my car hold on!" Nagi said running off.

I sat down next to rima. She was looking at Nagi, I could tell she was day dreaming about him. Soon Nagi came back, and sure enough with a ball.

"Are you ready to lose?" I yelled at them.

"As is your going to win! Losers takes everyone out to lunch!" Kukai yelled back, he was always so competitived.

_After Game_

"Ha...ha...I told...you we...would..win." I said pointing at them panting, I sat down next to thr ball.

We won 5-3. I admit it, it was hard to beat them. The only reason we won was because Kukai had a cramp mid game, but he was still playing but just got in the way.

"KUKAI YOU MADE US LOSE! YOU WILL PAY!" Utau said.

Kukai only nodded, knowing that he did cost them the game. I was sweating like crazy. I didn't really want to see anyone to see me this sweaty.

"Imma cool down in the water 'kay!" I said running.

To my suprise not many people were in the water. I guess since it wasn't that hot, for them. I jumped in. Once I got back up I head splashes behind me. Everyone else followed me, excpet for rima. She was sitting under her umbrella watching us.

"I brought a surf board...Imma go get it. Wait a sec." Kukai said running.

I didn't really expect to see everyone to bring _something_ here. I didn't really know how to surf though, I know a girl who loves in California, and I don't know who to surf. But I was willing to try. After what felt like forever Kukai finally came back.

"Sorry it took long, but its heavy." He said. "OK! Who first?"

Nagi grabbed the board. H caught a wave, but it wasn't all that big. He fell in the water and passed Utau the board.

"Um...No." She said walking towards Rima.

"Amu?" Kukai asked holding on to the board.

I didn't really want to try, I didn't want to get embarrased.

"I-I don't know how." WAIT WHAT? WHY DID I SAY THAT?

"Oh...thats ok i'll teach you its easy." Kukai said, I could tell he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Have you ever gone boogie boarding?" He asked me, we were walking further away from shore.

"Yes, but's it been a while...But I think I remember." I said, I knew how once but its been so long.

"Ok...Surfing is just like that, just a little different." He said he stopped walking me, and motioned me forward.

"Good luck."Nagi said swimming pass me.

Yeah...I guess thats all I need now.I looked at the waves..._...All I need now is luck..._

* * *

_**Amu: You still couldn't catch me!**_

**_Ikuto:I only let you get away like that._**

**_Amu: Sure..._**

**_Ikuto:You are so lucky you are a girl..or I would have punched you at least 10 times by now./_**

**_Amu: *Whispers* He's just scared that I will beat him up after._**

**_Ikuto:WHAT DID YOU SAY? I HEARD YOU!  
Amu:Then why are you asking what I said?_**

**_Ikuto:I hate you..._**

**_Amu:I hate you too._**

**_Me: PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW...HOW DID U THINK OF IT GOOD, BAD, HORRIBLE, GREAT?_**

**_THANKS FOR READING!  
SALAMAT PO (which means thanks)_**

**_LOOK A TURTLE! - - - ,=,e_**


	9. beach pt 3 SURFING!

_**HELLO'S EVERYONE AGAIN! ,-,e**_

**_Amu: Am i going to fail?_**

**_Me:Maybe_**

**_Ikuto:WHEN DO I COME IN?_**

**_Me:Laters in the chapter..._**

**_Ikuto:Well when does it start?_**

**_Me: Once someone does disclaimer...duh_**

**_Amu: NOT IT!_**

**_Ikuto: Damn it...Po Tah Toes does not won shugo chara peach-pit does_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

**_Ikuto's P.O.V _**

I decided to get my surf board out. It has been a while since I surfed...I was sitting in the sand looking at the waves._ Wow..there's not many people here_. Usually there would be tons of people in the water by now.

"!" Saaya yelled behind me.

I sighed. I turned around. She was lying on her back with, i think sun tan lotion or something like that in her hand. "Can you-" She said. I got my board and headed for the water before I could let her finish her sentence. I was standing there, the water barely wetting me. I left my shirt where I was sitting before, I didn't want it to get wet. I was about to head out when I saw someone waiting for a wave. _Lets see what they got..._That person finally got a wave. At first it he or shew as doing okay...then they started doing tricks like out of nowhere. They didn't even fall off the board! My mouth went into an 'o' shape.

"Damn...they got skills..." I said.

I walked more to the right towards the person. I saw that it was a girl, I noticed because she had a two piece on. I looked more closely. My mouth dropped when I saw the hair color.

_Can that be...she has pink hair...Amu?_

_**Amu's P.O.V **_

Once I was done I felt great. I can't believe that I could do all those things, when I barely knew how! Kukai was waiting for me, his mouth shaped like an 'o'.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU DON'T KNOW HOW?" He said his hands up in the air.

I shrugged. "I don't know how I pulled _that_ off...And I don't know how."

I walked passed him. Nagi's hand was in the air, waiting for a high five. I gave him one and was smiling.

"So...?" I said waiting for what he was going to say.

"That...was...wow..." He said.

I thought what I did was easy...I felt _really_ easy for me. Utau came running after me "YOU WE GREAT!" She hugged me. Rima was behind her with two thumbs up.

_Come on I wasn't that good..._

"Ok...who can top that?" Nagi said.

No ones hand went up.

"Ahem..I think I could beat it..." A voice said behind me.

_Please not him, please not him, please not him._ I turned around.

_Damn it...it was him. _"Ikuto?"

_**Ikuto's P.O.V (ya I know it's stupid, but oh well ;p)**_

I caught up to amu, and just in time to. Nagi said who can do better then that just when I walked in. I wasn't scared to lose, and besides I won't. I told them that I could beat it. Amu looked at me with a bored expression.

"You can surf?" She asked me.

"No duh...I have a car, and I live in california." I said smirking.

"Fine lets see who wins!" Kukai said, putting fist in the air.

"Ladies first." I said smirking.

"I just went so you can go first." She said holding her arm out.

I quickly got in the water. I waited for a big wave, enough for me to do plenty tricks. "We don't have all day!" Amu yelled behind me. Then I got my chance. I did simple tricks at first.

Then as I got close to the the end I did my signature trick. I got air, and I flipped and tried to land on the board. I was so close to land on my board, but then on the last second I missed.

"Dang it..." I yelled and landed in the water.

Once I got back my board I started heading back to them. I saw Kukai, Rima, Nagi, and Utau laughing. Amu was the only one who looked worried. She ran up to me.

"Are you Ok ikuto?" She said her eyes looking so worried.

_She cares, even after I told her i surfed before._ "Ow, my arm." I lied.

"What do you want me to do then?" She asked, one hand on her hips.

She looks so cute when was concerned. I leaned down to her level "Kiss my arm, to make it better please." I whispered.

She looked at me shocked. I didn't think she would do it at first, but then I gave her a puppy dog face. I was suprised it worked. She slowly leaned in and kissed my arm fast.

She made a disgusted face when she turned back. I smirked at her, when I saw he blush.

"Thanks, now I fell alot better." I whispered. Then I started to walk away.

"Wait.." I heard her say behind me.

"What?" I didn't really want to see her win me with ease.

"Don't you want to stay?" She asked me.

I sighed. I really wanted to, but I guess Saaya would be freaking by now.

"I really should be getting back with Saaya." I said and started walking again.

_I wished I could've stayed. I wouldn't mind if they all laughed at me, the only thing that came out of that is that Amu kissed me. _

_I would give anything for it to happen again._

* * *

_**Amu: Ewww...I kissed his arm.**_

**_Ikuto:Don't pretend like you didn't like it...*smirk*_**

**_Amu: *Blush* N-no I d-didn't...L-like i-it..._**

**_Me: She's blushing! and Stuttering_**

**_Amu: N-no I didn't! Po tah toes I thought you were on my side!_**

**_Me: No I'm not on your side..I wrote what just happened DUH!_**

**_Amu: YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN SOMETIMES! *Stomps away*_**

**_Me: _***_**sighs* go run after her...**_

**_Ikuto:On it *Runs* AMU WAIT!_**

**_I HOPES YOU ENJOYED IT..._**

**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW..._**

**_DID YOU LIKE IT? HATE IT? LOVED IT? OR WAS IT JUST SO HORRIBLE?_**

**_ehehehe thank you 4 reading_**

**_salamat po!_**

**_LATERS!_**

**_LOOK A TURTLE - - - - ,=,e_**


	10. Ikuto? You were in a fight?

_**YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER! HELLO'S EVERYONE!**_

**_Ikuto: I finally found her in a corner..._**

**_Me: You couldn't find her when she was in a corner?_**

**_Ikuto: hey she was camouflaged pretty well!_**

**_Amu: It just shows you how smart he is..._**

**_Ikuto: YUP...oh wait...hey!_**

**_Amu: I told you!_**

**_Me: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA PEACH-PIT DOES..._**

**_,-,e_**

* * *

_**Amu's P.O.V**_

We left the beach at around 1. We still had to eat lunch, and I was pretty hungry. We all decided to catch up at school, after we all changed. I was riding with Utau, and Kukai.

"You guys still need to treat us all to lunch, remember?" I said.

Utau slapped her head. "Oh yeah..." Kukai said.

"Well Kukai can pay for _all_of us right?" Utau said sweetly.

"sure..." He said "It was my fauly anyway, sorry again."

Utau smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. I saw Kukai turn red. "It's ok." She said looking forward again.

I rolled my eyes, and looked out the window. _I don't think ikuto really wanted to go back to Saaya back there, so what ca-_.

_Just dance._

_Gonna be ok._

_Do do do._

_Just dance._

_"_Hello?" I said, I hated when people interrupted me in my train of thought. (A/N: I DO NOT OWN JUST DANCE BY LADY GAGA

"Amu, me and your dad went out of town for a week for a buisness trip. Do you think you would be ok home alone?" My mom said.

Why does she need to tell me anyway. I already spent sometimes alone before.

"Yes I'll be ok." I said then she hanged up.

Then the car stopped.

"We're here." Utau said.

I quickly got out of the car. Nagi and Rima were already here waiting for us.

"So where are we going to eat?" I said, and I WAS STILL HUNGRY!

"Who has cash on them?" Kukai said.

Wait what why is _Kukai_ saying that? He was the one who was supposed to pay.

"But your supposed to treat us!" Rima said getting angry.

Kukai put his hands up in defeat." I know but I have no money sorry."

I sighed. "We can come to my house." I said, besides no one was there anyway.

"Ok! Last one there cooks for us all!" Kukai said running in his car.

Utau, who didn't come out was waiting. I ran to Kukai's car before he can drive away. Kukai would do almost anything to get out of cooking, and I would too.

"DRIVE!" I said, but Kukai was already driving.

Once we reached my drive way I quickly went to the front door. I looked behind us. HAHA! NAGI WOULD HAVE TO COOK!

Rima didn't like cooking for alot of people, so I guess nagi would do it for her.

I lied down on the couch waiting. Kukai was watching t.v. and Utau was texting someone.

"Why did it take you long to get inside?" I asked Kukai.

"Oh. I hid my car on the corner, so when they come in they think they won." He said.

_Wow, he actually used his head for once._ I then heard someone slam a door outside. The next thing you heard was the front door open.

"Amu is so stupid for l-" Rima started, but then became quiet when she saw us.

"Well it took you call long enough." I said standing up.

"And I am not stupid!" I glared at Rima who was on the couch.

Nagi was already in the kitchen cooking.

"Amu you have no food I can cook here!" I heard nagi yell.

Damn it, I bet mom and dad ate before they left.

"Ok.. just don't cook then." I yelled back

_Ding DONG!_

I ran to the door and opened it.

I stood there open mouthed looking at who was standing there.

"I-i-ikuto?"

* * *

_**Ikuto's P.O.V**_

I fell into amu's arms. I was just in a fight, and was ganged up on.

"Ikuto? What happened?" Amu said leading me inside.

"Fight..they..ganged up..on me.." I said.

She let me down on the couch, and she sat down next to me. Rima moved from the couch to the floor.

"What do you mean? Why were in a fight anway?" Amu asked me.

I told her what happened. I wasn't in pain by all the bruises they gave me, it was what they said.

_**Flash Back**_

_I was walking back to Saaya when I saw two guys standing close to the water._

_"Did you see that girl surf?" One of them said._

_"Hell yeah...how can't I?" The other one said._

_I just slowly walked passed them, but I wanted to hear what they would say about amu._

_"She looked hot too..." One of them said._

_I stopped in my tracks. I felt mad at those people for saying that._

_"I want her...I'm going to get her." One of them said and they started walking towards amu._

_I stopped him. I didn't want them to even talk to amu._

_"What do you think your doing little boy?" _

_"Don't..." _

_"Why?...I was only going to play with her then leave." He said._

_"Hey I wanted to do that!" The other one said_

_I got mad at hearing this. Why would they do that to sweet little amu?_

_"I will kick you ass for saying that..." I said and punched the guy in the gut._

_He just grunted in pain. The next thing I knew I was being pushed around on the sand by other people, getting punched along the way._

_"Let me think...you want her all to yourself huh?" One guy said._

_Honeslty I did. But I already have a girlfriend, so all I could do was keep an eye on her._

_I then found my self in the front of amus house._

___**End of Flashback**_

Once I was done I looked at amu, she was in tears. I realized the rest of them had left. I didn't know where, but I didn't hear anything when amu called all of their names.

"Amu it's ok..." I said stroking her hair.

"No..i-its not...I-its my falut.." She said.

I sat up straight and hugged her. She started to cry in my shirt. I hugged her closer, and her crying started to die down.

"Since it's my fault..I will spend the rest of the day helping you." She said looking up at me with her cute smile.

"Later I want to go to sleep." I said falling back on the couch.

And before I knew it I was already asleep with amu next to me.

* * *

_**Me:Done...**_

**_Amu: Why did you add those guys from the beach?_**

**_Me: I WAS RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! _**

**_Ikuto: MY PRETTY FACE GOT BEATEN UP! WWWWHHHHYYYY!_**

**_Me & Amu: *Shakes heads* Stupid..._**

**_ANYWAYS...PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! LIKED IT HATED IT LOVED IT OR WAS IT HORRIBLE?_**

**_EITHER WAY PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!_**

**_THANKS FOR READING! AND THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!_**

**_SALAMAT PO!_**

**_THANK YOU! LATERS!_**

**_LOOK A TURTLE - - - - ,=,e_**


	11. Nick

_**Hello's EVERYONE! I AM SO HYPER RIGHT NOW! THIS WEEK WILL BE THE BEST!**_

**_Amu: hehehe Ikuto got beaten up!_**

**_Ikuto: So...You have to take care of me for a whole day! HAHA!_**

**_Amu:...no I don't..right Po tah toes? _**

**_Me: Hahahah sorry AMu, but you have to..._**

**_Amu: I dislike you..._**

**_Me: No you don't...Now do disclaimer! please?_**

**_Ikuto: Po Tah toes does not own shugo chara peach-pit does..._**

**_Me: Enjoy! ,-,e_**

* * *

_**Ikuto's P.O.V..Later in the night, around 9(Sunday)**_

I woke up without amu next to me. I sat up straight and looked around. _Where did she go? _I went upstairs towards her bedroom. I opened the door just enough to look inside. Sure enough amu was there. I wonder how long has she been asleep, but she looked tired.

"Hey Amu, I think I'll be going home now..." I said sitting on her bed.

I didn't get a response. So I decided to leave anyway. I took like 2 steps and I felt amu tug on the back of my shirt._ So she was awake._

"Don't go...You still don't look well." She said in a soft voice.

"I feel fine, you look like the one who doesn't look well. What happened?" I asked her.

"Oh..I'm just tired of trying to help you to get better." She said not facing me.

I didn't know that she cared that much to spend most of the night awake for me.

"When did you fall asleep?" I was now sitting on the floor looking at the door.

"Around 8:30..." She said.

_She only got half an hour of sleep! Thats why she's tired._

"Anyway come here." She said to me.

Her hand was held out. I stood up and walked closer to her. She put her hand on my forehead.

"Ok...You can go now, your fever went down." She said turning her back to me.

"What when did I have a fever?" I started to panic._ What the heck I HAD A FEVER?_

"Don't worry it wasn't a really bad one, it was when you were a sleep. You ok now." I could barely hear her voice.

"Thanks for everything amu..." I said heading towards the door.

Once I left I was just standing there, in front of her door. I opened the door one more time before I left. I looked inside. There was amu facing the door, but she was asleep.

She looked cute when she was sleeping, but she looked a little pale.

"Good night amu..thank you, for everything..." I whispered before closing the door.

* * *

_**Amu's P.O.V...**_

I woke up the next day feeling better, but still kinda tired. I remembered that my parents weren't home for a week, so I had to find somehting for breakfast. I went down stairs, and found some cereal. That as the only food I could make, that would taste good when you eat it. Once I was done washing my dishes I went back upstairs.

"What to wear?" I said to myself..

I picked out a plaid pink and black t shirt, with a black skirt that goes to my knees. I went down stairs and looked at the clock.

"6:45...Might as well go there early, nothing else to do." I said to my self.

I slowly walked to school. Once I reached the parking lot I saw a lot of cars. I looked back at my phone, I still have a couple more minutes left before the bell rings.

I walked at my locker I got my math books out, and started heading for class.

"Amu!" I turned around and Nagi was running behind me with his books.

"Whats up?"

"Nothing..I just wanted to talk to someone towards class so I don't look like a loner." He said smiling at me.

_Um...ok?_ I reached my class in time, and nagi had to go back to being a loner. I still wasn't used to my new class.

You see I'm a smart kid, and on the last trimester I got scored so high that I had to go a senoirs class.

And there was no one, _NO ONE _talk to. But I heard today that we were going to have a new transfer student.

I was hoping I would be friends with this one, since they were new too. My teacher came in and ruined my thoughts.

"Ok class..We have a new student..Come in." She said gesturing at someone from the hall way.

A guy with brown hair, blue shirt, with black skinny jeans came in. Most of the girls jaw dropped, I mean mines would to, but I didn't want to be like the rest of them.

"My name is Nick, nice to meet you all." He said waving to the class, he looked like he was really bored.

"He has a cute name, and he lookes cute!" One girl whispered in front of me.

_What is wrong with everyone? He's just another person...a hot person...Amu! wait am I thinking?_

"Nick you will be sitting next to amu." My teacher said.

I got glares from many girls while Nick was walking towards me.

"Hello, my name is Amu Hinamori." I said.

"Hello amu. My Nick Palvio." He said putting a hand in front of him.

I took it and be both shook hands. He was really nice to me right now.

"Amu. Is it ok if you can show to my next class? If its ok with you." He said sitting down next to me.

Uh...sure." I said.

He smilied at me as a 'thanks you.' _He looks cute when he-...AMU! What am I doing? _

_I can't fall for this guy? Can I?_

* * *

_**Amu: NEW GUY!**_

**_Ikuto: I don't like him..._**

**_Me: Why?_**

**_Ikuto: I don't know...I have a feeling that I wont..._**

**_Amu:How did you think of a name?_**

**_Me: I was bored and random things came to my head..._**

**_Ikuto: But why does it have to be a guy?_**

**_Me: Just because..to help with things in future chappies..._**

**_Ikuto: I dislike you right now..Why can't it be a girl?_**

**_Amu: I don't! I'm glad theres a new guy in the story!_**

**_ME: haha I win... :p_**

**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!_**

**_DID YOU HATE IT? LIKED IT? LOVED IT?_**

**_oh and how did you think of nick? good bad?_**

**_Thanks for reading! and Reviewing! (big thanks to ChisaMaxx, thanks for all those reviews!)_**

**_THANKS AND WHAT NOT!_**

**_SALAMAT PO!_**

**_Laters..._**

**_LOOK A TURTLE - - - ,=,e_**


	12. A NOTE IN THE LOCKER!

_**Hellos Everyone!**_

**_Amu: Wow...another chapter so fast?_**

**_Me: Yea why?_**

**_Amu: Idk...oh will this one have nick?_**

**_Ikuto: Why are you so into him...?_**

**_Amu: Jealous?_**

**_Ikuto: No!_**

**_Amu: *rolls eyes* Sure..._**

**_Nick: Hellos everyone..._**

**_Amu: HI NICK! *Runs, and hugs him*_**

**_Ikuto: So this is the-_**

**_Me: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA PEACH-PIT DOES!_**

**_ENJOY! ,-,e_**

* * *

**__****Amu's P.O.V ...Lunch**

Its lunch and I'm hanging out with my new friend Nick. After I showed him to his next class, which was the same one as mine, I started to tell him about how I got moved into a more advanced classes. Again he sat next to me, and we started to talk more about our selves. I learned that he is an only child, like me, and that he was a popular person at his old school. I sat at the corner of the table, nick sat across from me.

"Who is this?" Rima said sitting down next to me.

"This is Nick Palvio, he is a new transferred student." I said.

I took a sip from my water, and set it down on the table. Rima took it and drank from it, she didn't have a drink with her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rima" She said.

"There you are, _my girlfriend_." Nagi came from behind Rima hugging her, she glared at Nick.

"He's new, at least act nice." I whispered, but i guess I did too loud.

"Don't worry, I just met her now." Nick said smirking, that reminded me of Ikuto.

"Oh...ok then.." Nagi said relaesing Rima and sitting down next to her.

Utau and Kukai sat down next to Nagi both laughing.

"Remember when you did-" Kukai said, but stopped when he saw Nick.

"Who's this?" Utau said looking at me.

Rima told her who it was and what not. Rima moved a little and I fell off.

"Oh..Amu I'm sorry are you ok?" She said.

I was about to stand up, but then I saw a hand in front of me. I looked up, and it was Nick.

He was smiling at me. I blushed a light pink and took his hand. I looked at rima and all them, they were staring at us.

"Thanks" I said and hugged him.

I let go and sat back down, this time next to nick. I was afraid to fall again.

"Aww...you guys are cute together." I heard Utau said.

"I know!" Rima said.

I looked at Nick and made a face trying to act like them talking. He laughed hard. Nagi raised an eyebrow, Kukai was smiling, and Rima and Utau had sparkles in their eyes looking at us.

The rest of the time of lunch wasa great. Nick was getting along with everyone. He was about to ask me something when

_RING RING!_

That was the lunch bell, damn the people who made lunch fell so short.

I went back to my locker to get my next text books. It was always the one on top, I opened to the first page and a piece of paper was there.

_Amu do you wanna hang out after school with your friends?_

_-nick_

I smiled to my self. I just met the just today, but I'm starting to like him...AS A FRIEND. I headed towards my next class when someone pushed me and my books fell with me along with it.

_I hate when these things happen._ I landed on my butt, and my books were everywhere. I started picking them up slowly, but people laughing was making it harder.

I was about to just leave my books there, but then someone started to help me.

I didn't see their face, since I was looking at the ground the whole time. But soon enough I heard him whisper to me.

"Looks like you could use some help." Nick said after I looked at him.

I smiled back at him, and stood back up.

_It seems like every time I fall, he's always here to help._ I smiled at him again at this thought. At first he looked confused, but then he made a soft smile.

He stood up and held his hand out for me again. I took it again, but this time I didn't hug him.

"What no hug?" He said loud enough for people close enough to hear.

I turned back and he was smirking at me._He can be like another ikuto when he smirks._

I hugged him "This is a better thank you." He whispered, I knew I was blushing by now.

Some teacher came into the hall way and started yelling at us to get to class.

I didn't realize that I was still holding on to nick, I blushed even harder and walked towards my class.

"Amu!" Nick said behind me.

"Yeah?"

"So do you wanna hang out?"

I thought to myself.

"Let me ask the other guys. I'll tell you later!" I said walking towards my class.

_I know my friends would love to hang out with him, but I didn't say that._

_Something, or someone is holding be back from saying yes...WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?_

* * *

**_Yay done! Oh...there was a question on a review..._**

**_Q: Does ikuto goes to amu's school?_**

**_A: No...he goes to a different school.._**

**_YAY! I ANSWERED A QUESTION!_**

**_DID YOU LOVE IT OR DO YOU HATE IT?_**

**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!_**

**_THANKS!_**

**_SALAMAT!_**

**_Amu: NO chat this time?_**

**_Me: No...sorry..Next time!_**

**_LOOK A TURTLE - - - - - - - ,=,e_**


	13. driving to where?

_**Hello's Everyone!**_

**_Amu:another chapter..._**

**_Ikuto:is 'whats his face' in it?_**

**_Me: Yes..._**

**_Ikuto: Then I hate it..._**

**_Me: Your in it too..._**

**_Ikuto: I take that back..._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA PEACH-PIT DOES!_**

**_,-,e_**

* * *

**__****Amu's P.O.V...AFTER SCHOOL**

I was in the front door of Ikuto's house. Rima and all the rest of them said yes, but I would have to bring ikuto. I didn't like the idea at first, but when I saw Nicks car I wouldn't mind.

I was almost banging on the door with my hand when no one came to the door the first time. I was knocking at first then I got tired of waiting.

"Amu theres a door bell! Thats what its for!" Nick said behind me.

He did a good job making be feel stupid. I pressed the button, and a couple minutes later Ikuto opened the door.

"What you want?" He said looking down at me.

"I was just wondering if you want to hang out?"

"Who's that guy?" He said looking behind me.

I turned around and waved at nick. He smiled at me. I turned back to face ikuto.  
"He's a friend of mine. So are coming or not?" I said leaning to the right. I started to get annoyed.

"Yeah sure." He said walking.

He stopped at the drivers right seat. "Hell no. Your going in the back." I said pushing him out of the way.

He looked like he was goung to argue, but he opened the door to the back seat and sat down.

We just got on the main road, we were heading back to school to meet up with everybody else. When someone called me.

"_Hello?"_

_"Amu its rima."_

_"Yeah Rima whats up?"_

_"I'm sorry Amu but no one can come to hang out."_

I looked at my phone with my jaw dropped. I can't believe I went to ikutos house for nothing! I got back from my trace and put my ear to the phone.

_"Why what happened to everyone else?"_

_"Kukai had soccer, Utua's mom needed utau for something, Nagi has dance, and my parents caught me here."_

_"Ok then..bye."_

I can't belive that they all left. I looked back at nick who I didn't notice that had stopped driving.

I looked outside and we were already in the parking lot of the school.

"What happened no ones here?" Ikuto said leaning on the car.

I sighed and walked by nick. I think I knew why they all left.

_They wanted me to hang out with Nick, but they needed Ikuto as a spy. Oh they are so dead tomarrow!_

"They aren't here..They told me they all had something to do." I whispered to nick.

He sighed also, and put his hands in his pockets.

"So what do we do now?" He asked me.

I looked up at the sky._ I can't go home, no ones there. Might as well go to the park._

I said the last part out loud, because the nex thing that happened was "The park it is." Nick said and hoped in the car.

Ikuto stopped him at the door, he had a smirk on his face.

"I want to drive, please?" He asked nick.

Nick didn't even look liked he cared, he just passed him the keys and sat in the back.

"Amu you are going to sit in the front with me." Ikuto said before closing his door.

I opened the front door and said "Um..no." and sat next to nick in the back seat.

We drived until er reached the park, but then we passed it. I looked back at it, then looked at nick. He shrugged at me.

"Ikuto where are we going?" I said sitting up towards him.

"Don't worry, It's only going to take an hour to get there." He said looking back at me smirking his evil smirk.

_A FREAKIN HOUR? Where are we going thats going to take us an hour? _I calmed down and rested my head on the car.

I looked back, and my head was on nicks arm. I moved away from him embarrassed. He chuckled, and whispered to my ear.

"It's ok. I see your tired, you can go to sleep."

I looked at him, he was smiling at me. Whats there to lose? So I put my head back on nicks arm.

Before I knew it I was asleep.

_**Ikuto's P.O.V **_

I just got on the free way when I heard a soft snoring in the back.

I looked at the mirror and I saw amu sleeping on '_her friends' _arm, the rest of his arm curled around to her waist.

I barely knew this guy, and he was already getting me pissed off.

He was looking at amu, smiling. _I hate it when people are around my girlf- never mind_.

"So how long have you known amu?" I said trying to be nice, but trust me it was pretty hard.

"Oh..I met her today, she was nice to me when no one was...and my names nick." He said not looking away from amu.

"So what do you think of amu_ nick_?"

"Shes great...nice, sweet, everything a boy wants."

He whispered the last part so I couldn't hear, but I did. I would have stopped the car and pushed him, out but then amu said something.

"Don't...leave..." She said. I didn't know that she sleep talks.

"No one will leave you amu." _nick_ said cradling her.

She seemed to be more calm after hearing this and stopped talking.

"So why aren't _you_ dating amu?" Nick said all of a sudden.

How should I know? I don't even know why I aren't. I'm dating Saaya because she's a good kisser, but thats all.

"Oh...I already have a girlfriend." I finally found my voice.

"Oh..well I think amu would be a better girlfriend for any boy." He said looking at me.

I didn't answer. _He was right, she would be a perfect girlfriend. So why don't I have her? _

* * *

_**Amu: EVERYONE DITCHED!  
EVERYONE:SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**_

**_Amu:No..U DITCHED ME!_**

**_Me: But ikuto and nick was there with u..._**

**_Amu: Ikuto-eeewwww...nick- alright a friend..._**

**_Ikuto:Heeeeyyyy!_**

**_Nick: alright *thumbs up*_**

**_Ikuto: HEY YOUR NOT IN THIS CHAT GET AWAY*pushes away*_**

**_Amu:hey!_**

**_Ikuto:hi...nice day..._**

**_Amu:stupid..._**

PLEASE RATE N REVIEW!


	14. I hate lying to her

_**Hello's everyone!**_

**_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND WHAT NOT!_**

**_Anyways please rate and review! ,-,e_**

* * *

**__****Amu's P.O.V**

I woke up by the car stopping, but I didn't open my eyes. I heard people talking, and then doors closing.

I opened my eyes, and looked up to the cars ceiling._ I don't remember going to sleep like this._

I sat up, and looked out the window. I saw the aquarium entrance in the distance. I quickly got out because I didn't want to be there alone.

I leaned on the car looking towards the entrance doors._Where the hell is nick and Ikuto?_

"Nick said he _had_to buy tickets for us." Ikuto said.

WTF? WHERE DID HE COME FROM?

"Oh...why are we here?" I said in my cool and spicy tone.

"This is where we 'hang out' remember?" Ikuto sounded like he was annoyed.

There was a long silence. I started to get uncomfortable.

"So did you have a nice sleep?" His hand was waving in front of my face.

I blinked twice, and finally looked up at him. He looked like he was worried or something.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" He said again, not looking away from me.

I nodded."But when I woke up I wasn't un the same position I was when I fell asleep." I said looking up at him.

He had a smile on his face. He didn't look as worried as before, but it was still there.

"Oh..Nick said he wanted to drive, so I sat next to you. After a while you started moving around so much and I moved back to the front."

As he said that it looked like he wasn't telling me something. I was going to ask him when Ikuto looked back.

Nick was waving his hands in the air at us. I guess that means we can go in now.

"Lets go." He said, he held his hand out.

I didn't waste any time, and I took his hand. He looked back at me, and smirked. What did I do?

We went inside and I felt like a little kid. My eyes widened and I pointed at everything.

"Where to first?" Ikuto said.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." Nick said, and with that he walked away somewhere.

"good just us two." I heard ikuto murmered._What perverted thoughts are he thinking now?_

_"_Where do _you_think we should go ikuto?" I asked.

He didn't answer, he just walked still holding on to my hand. He stopped, and said something to a guy.

We walked again until all of a sudden it went dark.

"Ikuto where are we?" I asked, I clinged to his arm.

Then there was a light above our heads. I looked around us, and you can see fish swimming around slowly.

"What? H-how d-did you do t-this?" I looked around again, and there was no one in sight.

"Lets just say I know a guy who owes me a favor." He said smiling at me.

"It beautiful..." I trailed off.

_It was great and all, but why did he do this for? Is there something he has to tell me?_

I looked down while thinking.

"Whats wrong?" Ikuto said putting his arm around my waist.

"Nothing...It's just..why did you do this?" I asked looking at him straight in the eye.

He sighed, and looked away. He finally looked back, but his eyes were filled with worry again. But soon it was replaced with caring eyes.

"No matter what happens I will always be here for you...I just wanted to let you know." He smiled and hugged me.

I didn't get it though. Why would he say something like that out of the blue?

_Something happened between Ikuto and nick while I was asleep, and ikuto doesn't want me to know._

* * *

_**Ikuto's P.O.V**_

I pulled away from the hug, and looked at amu. She had a mad, but yet confused expression.

What did I do now? I looked back at her, I was worried for what she was going to say.

She shook her head and looked at the floor. Soon enough you can see tears falling silently to the floor.

"What did I do now?" I was schocked for her action.

"Your hiding something from me..." She whispered.

I was about to tell her 'what are you talking about?' I know I would be lying, but I just don't want to tell her. Before I can say anything she spoke again.

"You and nick talked in the car when I was asleep, and your hiding it from me." She sounded tense, but she calmed her self down.

I scratched my head. I let out a loud sigh.

"Amu, I was just asking him about how does he like it here. Thats all." I lied.

I really hated lying to amu. Everytime I did I would pray for forgiveness. Thats how bad I hated it. I looked down at her.

She had a frown on her face. I thought she would press on. But she didn't.

"Really? Oh ok then." She looked back at the floor.

I knew she didn't buy it. I wasn't a good liar when it came to talking about amu. I grabbed her hand hoping it would lighten the mood.

To my suprise, she didn't pull away. But. She just looked at me with her beautiful eyes._ Don't give in ikuto!_

"We should get going then." I said.

She looked at me with her eyes a little longer, but let go and started walking.

"I will go find nick." She said not looking back.

Once she turned the corner, I ran to follow her.

Once I reached it I only saw her running towards the exit.

_Damn it ikuto! Why can't I just tell the truth to her for once?_

"Amu!" I yelled running after her.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I tried to shake it off to follow amu, but they didn't let go.

"Let me go!" I said.

"She needs time to think."

I turned around._ Damn you._ That was what I was thinking of saying to nick right now.

I turned back around. I scaned the scene in front of me.

No sign of amu...

_What have I done?_

* * *

_**DONE! How did you think of it...I thinks its pretty bad lol...ehehehehe...I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT!**_

**_THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING_**

**_SALAMAT!_**

**_LOOK A TURTLE - - - - - - - ,=,e_**


	15. Ditch A crazy lady

_**Hello's EVERYONE WHO IS READING!**_

**_PLEASE RATE AND Review!_**

**_Amu:Why did I run away? Where am I going?_**

**_Me:Because ikuto lied to you...your going to a place._**

**_Ikuto:YOU MADE ME LIE!_**

**_me:Maybe I did...maybe I didn't...Ran do disclaimer plz_**

**_Ran: PO TAH TOES DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA PEACH-PIT DOES!_**

**_Amu:I better not die or get raped in this chappie!  
Me:*Sighs* No you wont I'm not like that to certain people..duh_**

* * *

**_Amu's P.O.V_**

I ran like hell, as far away from ikuto and his lies._ Why does he have to lie to me again?_I hated when he lied to me, espacially when it was about me.

I ran up a random staircase, and started to run again. _Tropical fish_.

Was what it said at the top of an entrance. _I guess I can hide here, for now._

I ran inside, there was alot of people here. I bumped into alot of them, but I didn't bother to say sorry.

I reached a corner where there wasn't many people around. There was only a tank filled with clown fishes.

I sat closer to the tank looking at them. Soon someone sat next to me.

It was a staff worker here. The only way I knew was beacuse it he had a tag on his shirt that said _staff._

"Why are you just sitting here alone in this corner?" He had a deep voice.

I twitched a little when he first talked to me since, it was so deep and loud but not loud enough for people to hear.

"Nothing..No reason." I lyed looking at the man.

He had short blonde hair, with brown eyes. He looked like he was in his mid twenties.

"Don't tell me no reason. I saw you running in here, bumping people along the way." He said laughing a little.

"Why do you care anyway? I don't even know you." I shot at him.

I know I was harsh, but I needed to let my anger out sooner or later.

"I just want to see people happy here." He said smiling.

"So are you going to tell me so I can help, or are you going to stay sad like that?" He looked at me frowning.

"Fine..It was because one of my best friend lied to me agian, and it was about me." I said looking at my shoes.

"So?" He said, he didn't look to impressed.

I sighed. I guess I would have to tell him why I was really pissed.

"He lies to me alot. But this time it looked like what they were talking about hurt him or made him sad. I just want to try and help."

I felt tears falling from my cheeks. That _really_was the reason. I never liked seeing ikuto sad, or hurt.

I would always try to help, but it seems like he pushes me away when its about me. This time I just couldn't take it.

"It's nothing to worry about. He just doesn't want you to get hurt." He said looking at his hands.

I guess he's been through this since he's telling me this stuff.

"Whats your name?" I said looking up at him.

He looked at me confused, but answered. "Dan, Dan Smith. And you?" He held out his hand.

"I'm Amu, Amu Hinamori." I said shaking his hand.

"Anyways. He just doesn't want you involved or to get hurt." Dan said again.

"Why are you so sure?"

"Experience." He stood up.

"I guess thas the guy you got mad at?" He was pointing at ikuto who was looking around, he was looking for me.

"_Amu! Amu where are you?"_ Ikuto yelled.

I guess he found me since he started running my way.

"Amu please don't be mad at me." Ikuto looked at me then dan.

"Who's this." He pointed at dan who was already walking away.

"Laters, Amu." Dan waved behind him before he disappeared.

"So amu are you mad at me?" Ikuto sad down next to me.

I don't know if I should do what dan said, or to just stay mad. I really didn't like begind mad at ikuto anyway.

"Amu?" He was shaking my shoulder.

I guess I tuned him out while I was thinking.

"Hn." I simply answered.

"No I'm not mad ikuto. Sorry I ran off like that." I stood up and hugged him.

I looked at him, he had a shocked expression. It was soon gone once he noticed that I was looking at him.

"What made you not mad anymore?" We were walking towards the exit.

"A new friend helped me." I remembered dan, I owe him for helping me.

"!" Wtf who is that?

_**Ikuto's P.O.V**_

_Please says its not her. Please!_

I turned around. I sighed at what I saw. Saaya was there running towards me.

_Was she stalking me? Why does the world hate me so much?_

I stepped to the right when I noticed that she was getting closer to me, and she fell down the stairs.

I was looked down the stair case and she was starting to climb back up.

"Quick ditch!" Amu took my hand and ran down the opposite stair case.

We ran hoping that Saaya wouldn't notice. We ran until we saw the exit sign. We found Nick waiting for us at the exit door.

"Ikuto wait!" You can hear Saaya from the second floor yelling at me. I'm so happy I did this _with_ amu.

"Come on!" Amu took nick in her other hand and ran.

We didn't bother getting out hands stamped. We ran until we reached the car.

"Why are we running away from that crazy lady?" Nick said.

"That crazy lady is my girl friend." I told him unaffected by what he said.

"sorry...I didn't know"

"It's ok. She is crazy." We all laughed.

Nick started the car, and amu got in the back again.

I was about to get in the car when I heard Saaya again.

"Ikuto don't leave me!" She was running towards me again.

I rolled my eyes and got in the car. I looked out the window and saaya was getting even closer.

"Drive!" I said.

"Whats the hurry?" Nick said smirking at me.

I really wanted to punch that guy right now.

"Because that bitch is getting closer!" Amu said half yelling pointing at Saaya.

"Oh..."

Amu stuck her head as we drived away.

"Laters sucker!" She yelled and put her head back in the car.

We all started laughing.

"Why are _you_ running _away_ from _your girlfriend?"_ nick said.

"She's just too much when I'm around other girls." I looked back at amu.

She was looking out the window. She looked deep into thought.

"Hey amu."

"Hn." She was still looking out the window.

"Who do you like more me or Nick?"

I smirked at nick, who smirked back.

It was a red light so we both looked back at amu.

She was staring at us in shock. We were both waiting for an answer.

_I just hope its me._

* * *

_**Me:DONE YAY! But i think it failed...**_

**_Ikuto:I liked the part where we ditched Saaya...and when she fell down the stairs...funny._**

**_Amu:Me too...and when I yelled at her from the window._**

**_me:You guys make a good couple..._**

**_Ikuto:I know..._**

**_Amu:Yup...hey wait!  
ANWAYS... THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEW AND STUFF THAT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO! SALAMAT!_**

**_LOOK ITS A TURTLE - - - - - - - - - - - ,=,e_**


	16. another question

_**Hello's Everyone!**_

**_PLEASE RATE AN REVIEW!_**

**_Amu:I want an oreo..._**

**_ME:WHY?_**

**_Ikuto:Its only going to make you fatter amu..._**

**_Amu: I AM NOT FAT!...I'm just hungry..._**

**_Me:I'll give you an oreo if you do the disclaimer...*waves oreo in front of face*  
Amu:PO TAH TOES DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA PEACH-PIT DOES!...NOW GIVE ME THE OREO!_**

**_Me:ok..._**

**_Ikuto:I want one too..._**

**_me:Do disclaimer next time then..._**

**_Ikuto:not fair *Watches amu eat the oreo*_**

* * *

**__****Amu's P.O.V**

"Well?" Ikuto said.

_Honk!  
_It was a green light and we still didn't move. You can hear yelling at the back of us by some angry people.

"Who do you like more?"

I didn't want to answer. _Ikuto made me cry alot, but hes nice at times. Nick, I just met him, but hes a great guy._

_"_We wont take you home until you answer." ikuto said smirking at me.

_Damn...I still have some homework to do._

_"_Fine." I breathed out.

"But none of you can get mad at me." I looked at ikuto especially.

"I like..."I started looking at the ground.

"Ikuto more..." I looked up at nick.

He was smiling, but a sad smile. Ikuto's hands were in the air. I guess that made him happy.

"Ok now we can take you home." Nick said.

"One more question." Ikuto said winking at nick.

He nodded.

"Do you like me just as a friend or more?" Ikuto said smirking at me.

I sat there. My mouth dropped, my eyes wide. I really didn't want to answer.

"You have to answer." Ikuto said now holding back a laugh.

_I really don't know what I think of ikuto. I can't like him more then a friend because he has a girl friend. But I don't like just as a friend._

_Damn him for asking this question!_

"I like you as a..."

There was a sudden stop. I looked out the window and we were in my drive way.

I jumped out of the car._ Thank you nick!_ I hugged him through the window.

I stuck my tounge out at ikuto.

"You better keep that in or see what happens. You still didn't answer my question by the way."

I shook my head and went inside. My parents were still on their trip so no one was home.

I went insisde my room.

I still wonder what they were talking about in the car while I was sleeping, but I took dans advice.

I fell onto my bed and sighed. I remembered that I still had some home work to do.

I sat on my desk._ I hate doing math homework._ I opened my math book and turned onto the page.

_RING RING_

_"Hello?"_

_"Amu! How did it go with nick and ikuto?" Utau said._

_"Ok. So why did you call?" _

_"I just wanted to say hi. Well ok then bye!"_

_CLICK_

I will never find out what Utau is thinking sometimes.

I finshed in about an hour and a half. I looked at the clock it was 7 o'clock.

I might as well sleep early, since there is nothing else to do. I changed into my pjs and went to sleep.

_**Next morning...**_

I was walking to wards the school. I didn't bother to call any one for a ride, I wanted to get some fresh air.

"Amu! Wait!" I turned around and ikuto was running after me.

I stopped, but I didn't have to wait long. He caught up fast, but he was out of breathe once he caught up to me.

Soon his breathing went back to normal.

"Why aren't you going to school?" I noticed that he didn't have his back pack.

"I skipped it. My dad was at work before I left so he wont know." He said smiling at me.

_He looks kinda cute when he smiles like th- WTF?_ I blushed and started walking.

Ikuto noticed that I blushed since he started to make fun of me.

"You still didn't answer my question from yesterday."

I froze. I looked at him, he was smiling. _I thought he would forget about it._ But I have a plan.

"My answer is..." I looked up at him and he looked hyper.

I motioned him to come down to my level, which he did.

"Not telling you." I whispered and ran like hell.

I reached the school and I waited in the parking lot for rima and utau.

There wasn't many people at school yet, I guess i came here too early.

I looked around for ikuto. He wasn't here.

I turned around and started heading for the school.

Before I took a step I bumbed into ikuto. _Wtf since when was he behind me?_

I started falling backwards. I was waiting to hit the ground but it never came.

I looked at the floor. I was a couple inches away from it.

I looked up straight into his eyes. He was so close to my face. I could feel my cheeks burning up.

I don't know why but every time I'm this close to ikuto I get nervoused. "You owe me now. Tell me the answer." He whispered.

We heard clapping behind us. Utau, rima, nagi, and Kukai was there clapping. _I love you guys!_

Ikuto headed towards the guys while I headed towards the girls.

"I totally say that amu! If Saaya saw that you would be dead!" Utau said.

"He just stopped me from falling." I said looking away.

I looked towards where the guys where. Kukai and Nagi were talking to ikuto.

He didn't seem to pay attention to them though. He was smiling, but was looking at the floor.

I smiled my self at the sight. Suddenly ikuto looked up at me. His smile still in place.

I blushed and looked away. I took another peak and ikuto was still looking at me.

Rima and Utau were now talking about something totally different of what just happened.

"So amu are you coming?" Utau said all of a sudden.

"Huh what?" I looked at them confused.

"The halloween dance next friday. But everyone has to wear a costume and a mask." Rima said.

"Sure." I looked back and the guys were walking towards us.

"So is amu going?" Nagi said.

"Going where?" Ikuto said looking at Utau.

"There's a dance here at school." Kukai said.

"I want to go!" Ikuto said all excited.

"But its for _this_ school." Rima pointed out.

"I don't care." He simply answered and looked away.

He looked back. "If amu goes I go." He said smirking.

I blushed and looked at the floor. There was a long silence. Until utau broke it.

"Ikuto why aren't you at school?" Utau said

"I skipped. Dad was at work before I left so he wont know." I still didn't look up.

"So I'm going to this dance." Ikuto said.

"Fine. But you have to wear a costume and a mask." Rima said.

**_Ring Ring!_**

"See you laters Ikuto!" We all said heading off into class.

I was the last one there with ikuto still looking at the floor.

I made sure no one was looking.

I hugged ikuto tightly, my face in his chest.

"Thanks for catching me." I whispered and let go.

I walked towards the school doors.

I looked back at ikuto who was looking back at me with his smile.


	17. soccer practice

_**Hello's everyone! AGAIN! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**_

**_me:it feels like a long time since i updated..._**

**_ikuto:. . . . .. . ._**

**_mE:amu can you do disclaimer?_**

**_amu:Next time..._**

**_me:Ikuto do disclaimer..._**

**_ikkuto:Why should I?_**

**_me:because i might put tadamu if you dont._**

**_Amu:YAY!_**

**_Ikuto:There is no way in hell that you would do that..._**

**_po tah toes does not own shugo chara peach-pit does because he is nicer then her!*runs away*_**

**_Me:*Runs after him*_**

**_ENJOY_**

* * *

**__****Amu's P.O.V...Friday**

School was over and I was waiting in the parking lot for everyone.

I needed to tell them that i cant hang out today. My mom called me and said something was waiting for me at home.

I was leaning on utau's car looking at the sky.

I heard voices come closer.

I looked forward and everyone was walking towards me. Nick,kukai, and nagi was talking about something. While utau and rima immediately came to me.

"Hey Amu. We were just talking about what we were going to do today." Utau said.

"Sorry but something is waiting for me at home. Maybe next time!" I said waving behind me.

I quickly ran home, i opened the front door. I thought there would be a huge box in the living room, but i was wrong.

Instead my parents were there looking at me._ This was..unexpected..._

"Amu! We came back early!" My mom said hugging me.

My dad looked at me, silently.

"So.." I started.

"Amu you need to practice on soccer..." My dad said getting up.

"What? There won't be any more games until next year!" I walked towards him.

"I know, but i don't want you to lose any of your skills. Bring some friend if it will make you feel better."With that he walked upstairs.

* * *

I tried to talk my dad out of it, but it didn't work. So now we are at the park.

My dad kicked the soccer ball out into the field.

"Bring it back. I'm timing you." He said taking out a stop watch.

Once he said go i ran like hell towards the ball. I was panting by the time i got back to him.

My dad may look old be he still has tricks up his sleeve.

"1 minute and 10 seconds. Thats ok i guess." He handed me a water bottle.

He put down cones for the next practice. He said he would time me again on this one.

I had to go to the end and back. I was almost done when _someone_ kicked the soccer ball away from me.

I saw midnight blue hair pass by me when he stole it.

"TSUKIYOMI!" my dad yelled.

Ikuto was holding the soccer ball in his hand. He was in black skinny jeans and a blue jacket.

"TSUKIYOMI GIVE BACK THE BALL!" my dad looked like he was going to kill ikuto after this.

"I think i should coach amu for today." Ikuto said smirking at me.

I looked at me dad with pleading eyes._ Please no please no!_ Just then my dad got a call.

He turned around to talk. I walked towards ikuto and grabbed the ball.

I went back to the cones and started over. By the time I was done my dad got off the phone.

"Amu I'm sorry but they just found out that there is a meeting today." My dad said walking back to the car, stopping at ikuto.

"Ikuto you can coach her, this _one_ time." He gave a glare to ikuto and drove away.

WTF...I THOUGHT MY DAD HATED IKUTO BUT HE LEAVES ME ALONE WITH HIM!

I sighed. Ikuto had his fist in the air. I walked away with the soccer ball. My dad took everything else before he left.

I walked away from ikuto, i didn't want _him_ to coach me.

"Where do you think your going amu?" He said grabbing my hand.

"Home." I wasn't looking at him.

"Your dad said to coach you." I knew he was smirking by now.

I turned around, and ran behind him kicking the soccer ball in front of me.

"Lets see if you can!" I yelled behind me.

I waited by a tree for him to catch up. I looked behind me, but i didn't see him.

Then he ran from behind me and stole the ball.

I got it back, but soon enough he got it back faster.

* * *

_**An hour later...Still amus P.O.v**_

I sat on the grass panting. We have been running around chasing each other for an hour.

Ikuto sat down next to me, he looked tired too.

I set my water bottle down next to me. Ikuto took it and finished it.

"Hey! That was my water!" I was still kinda thirsty.

"There's something called sharing amu." I sighed and lyed down,my armd behind me head.

I closed my eyes, breathed slowly. Then I felt something on my stomach.

I opened my eyes. ikuto was lying on my stomch facing me, his eyes were closed.

He lookes cuter and younger when he's asleep.

I put my hand on his hair. It felt like fur, not hair. I started stroking his hair, it was so soft.

"Its polite to ask someone before you touch them." Ikuto's eyes were open, and i pulled my hand away.

"S-s-sorry"

"Why did you stop i likeD it." He was smirking at me.

I felt my face heat up. "Pevert." I said.

"Only to you.." And with that he wrapped his arms around my waist, and closed his eyes.

I was about to push him off, but instead I started stroking his hair again.

Then I stopped and I took out my phone from my bag. Ikuto moved alittle when i moved my hand. I looked at the clock 6:30 pm._ 1 text._

_Amu are you still practicing?_

_-dad_

I answered him, but not putting any detail.

_Yes. I'm just taking a break._

I looked back at ikuto, he was till on my stomach (Amu's still lying down) sleeping.

I started to stroke his hair again.

It seems that everytime I get this close to ikuto I get nervous.

I stiffened while thinking.

"Relax..."Ikuto said.

_So he's not asleep..._

"Can you get off?" I asked.

"No. Your warm, and I feel cold. And your stomach makes a good pillow."He eyes were still cold.

"But you not sleeping." I pointed out.

"If I am will you let me use your stomach as a pillow still?"

"Sure." He then stopped talking.

"ikuto?" He didn't answer, i guess he fell asleep.

There was a stong gust of wind out of no where. I felt cold, i was only in shorts and a shirt.

Ikuto got up, and took off his jacket and put it on my shoulders.

He put his head back on my stomach. I put his jacket on shocked.

"Ikuto wont you be cold?" I was warm, but I was afraid that he would get sick.

"Yes. But I dont want you to be cold and get sick." He sat up next to me.

He lyed down next to me, his arms stretched out.

I lyed back down, using his arm as a pillow. I didn't want him to be cold.

He didn't say anything, just pulled me closer. I didn't mind, I just put my face in his chest.

I felt my face heating up again. Ikutos arms were around my waist pulling me as close as possible.

He let go of me to put my arms around his waist. I didn't protest, I was trying to stay calm. He then put his arms back around my waist.

_What are these feelings again?_

_Ikuto has a girlfriend, so what am I feeling?_

_Can I possibly fall in love with ikuto?_

* * *

_**Ikuto:Nice...**_

**_Me:Thank you..._**

**_I tried to put alot of amuto into this one..._**

**_Ikuto:Well I think you did a good job of doing that..._**

**_Amu:This is my fav chapter so far!...well no the dora was..._**

**_Ikuto:DON'T BRING THAT UP!_**

**_ANWAYS HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? WAS THERE ENOUGH AMUTO?_**

**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!_**

**_THANKS!_**

**_SALAMAT!_**

**_LOOK A TURTLE!- - - - - ,=,e_**

**_Its saying to click the botton_**

**_Turtle:CLICK THE BOTTON BELOW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!_**


	18. Pictures and A PLAN?

_**HELLO'S AGAIN EVERYONE! **_

**_Ikuto:I like the last chapter..._**

**_Amu:I didn't..._**

**_Ikuto:Don't pretend you didn't like it *smirk*_**

**_Amu:SHUT UP!_**

**_me:Ahem...disclaimer?..._**

**_oh and...THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!_**

**_Amu: PO TAH TOES DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA PEACH-PIT DOES!_**

**_ENJOYS!  
,-,e_**

* * *

_**Ikuto's P.O.V**_

I slept for about 10 minutes i think until I felt amu move closer, if she can. I looked over her shoulder any my jacket came off of her.

I didn't want to move from my position. I admit it, i was really enjoying it._ I have a girlfriend, remember that._I sighed remembering that I was dating Saaya.

This maybe the only chance i get this close with amu, without any one knowing. I slowly moved my hand away from her waist.

I took out my phone from my back pocket, and opened it. _Now or never._

_~Snap!~_

I took a picture of amu first. Then I took a picture of both of us. I looked at it,_We look good together, no not good perfect together._

I took about 3 more, just in case the other ones got erased (5 pics all together right?). She moved alittle, but it didn't matter. I looked at all of them smiling.

Until I reached the third picture. Amu was looking at the camera smiling. I looked at the next two and this time she was looking at me.

"You know its not nice to take pictures of someone when they are asleep." Amu sat up straight.

She ws rubbing her eyes, then she took her phone out.

"Damn it, its 7:30." She stood up and held her hand out.

"But its cold, and your warm." I pulled her back down, hugging her again.

"I don't care!" She was trying to escape, but there was no chance.

She finally stopped after 5 minutes of kicking. She gave up so easily..thats not like her.

"Sorry.." She whispered.

"What do you...**OW! WTF!**" I let her go.

She kicked me in the place where no man wants to get kicked.

_Never get a girl mad who plays for a soccer team._

Amu was now kneeling beside me. Laughing her ass off, but at the end she looked worried.

"You ok?" She said after laughing.

"Do I looke OK after you just kicked me!" I shot a glare at her.

"What can I do to help?" She said.

I thought for a little bit. Then I smirked when a thought came into mind.

"A kiss on the cheek." I said facing her, still smirking.

"Fudge no." She crossed her arms and looked away.

"but it hurts..."I whined.

"Damn it ikuto..." She whispered.

I was going to ask her again, but then she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I was shocked she did it, yet still happy she did

"Happy? I'm going home." She sounded mad, but when I looked up at her she was blushing. I grabbed her hand before she left me.

"Wait let me walk you home." I grabbed my jacket and put it on.

"Whatever...Just don't tell anyone what happened."She looked at me with pleading eyes.

I nodded, and took her hand. She looked at me, but didn't let go.

Soon after that she started to shake, and started getting closer to me.

"What you like me that much?" I said.

"No! I'm just cold." She squeezed my arm.

I sighed. "Here..." I took off my jacket and handed it to her.

"But your going to be cold." She handed it back to me.

"It's ok...I don't want you to get sick...Just take it for now." I took her hand again after she put it on.

We reached the front of her house in what seemed like seconds.

"Thanks ikuto." She whispered, and gave me a quick hug.

"Your welcome...Good night." I smiled knowing that i helped her get home safe.

She opened her front door with her keys. Before she closed the front door she turned around and smiled at me.

I waved, and started heading home. On the way I looked back on the pictures.

I then reached the last one I took.

It was when amu kissed me on the cheek, I smiled at it then looked away. I hope she didn't know that I took that.

_I smiled to myself..._

_Another great night because of amu..._

* * *

_**Saaya's P.O.V**_

I stomped the rest of the way home.

_Why the fuck is that amu girl with **my** IKUTO?  
_I screamed. How dare she even talk to him without asking me?

She even dared to hug him!

"I will ruin her..."I said to my self.

Once I reached my house I ran to my room and started calling lulu.

"Lulu. I need you to help me ruin someone..." I evily grinned and started telling her my plan

"Once we finish she wont dare talk to my ikuto!"

I laughed an evil laugh, and lulu joined also.

_Tommarow will be perfect..._

* * *

_**Me:DONE!**_

**_Ikuto: AMU KISSED MEH!_**

**_Amu:only beacuse po tah toes made me..._**

**_Ikuto:But you have to admit that you liked it..._**

**_Amu:No!  
Ikuto:Thats mean amu-koi..._**

**_Amu:WTF DROP THE KOI!  
Ikuto:Not until you admit it._**

**_Amu:FUDGE NO!  
Ikuto:Fine have it your way...Imma call you amu-koi from now on...or would strawberry be better?_**

**_Me:You guys are so...i don't know..._**

**_ANWAYS!_**

HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT?

**_GOOD? BAD?_**

**_Amu:Bad your going to make that evil bitch hurt me in the next chappie..no offense ikuto.  
Ikuto:None taken..._**

**_Me:Too bad..I have to have that bitch somewhere in it...OK STOP GETTING BE SIDE TRACKED!  
_**

**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!_**

**_LATERS! UNTIL NEXT TIME!_**

**_LOOK A TURTLE- - - ,=,e_**


	19. he's hiding something and A FUNNY JOKE

_**HELLO'S EVERYONE!**_

**_Amu:Will I die in the chapter?_**

**_Me:Your one of the main characters...so I can't._**

**_Amu:ALRIGHT!  
_**

**_Me:So who's doing disclaimer?_**

**_Amu:NOT IT!  
Ikuto:Damn it...PO TAH TOES DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA PEACH-PIT DOES!_**

**_ENJOYS!  
,-,e_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Amu's P.o.v...Monday MORNING at school**_

I hurried into class. I thought I was going to be late.

I was walking with ikuto again, since he skipped school again.

We were talking about our favorite soccer teams until I reached the school.

I took my seat, but was suprised that nick wasn't there yet.

_He usually comes late..._

I waited a couple more minutes, but still no nick.

Soon class started, and he still wasn't here.

_I guess he's sick or something...I'll ask around later._

Once class was over I quickly got my things and headed towards Nagi.

He was standing at the corner, looking for someone.

"Rima's over there you know." I pointed to where rima was talking to Utau.

"Oh...how did you know I was looking for rima?" He made a confused face.

"Luck i guess...Anyway Nick didn't come to class today. Do you know what happened to him?" I tried not to sound worried, but I guess I did.

"Don't worry amu. He called me yesterday saying that he wasn't coming to school today because he was sick." But he didn't look like he was telling the truth.

He was looking at the floor talking to me...well what ever..I'll let it slide.

Why didn't he tell me? I would have come over his house for him to have someone to talk to.

"He didn't want to tell you becuase he didn't want you to get worried."

"How did you..." How is everyone reading my mind?

"You said it outloud." He laughed alittle.

"Oh...ok...well bye I'm going to head off to class!" I said waving behind me.

_Why wouldn't nick want to tell me? I wouldn't mind going to his house, I'll be glad to comfort him._

_But something about nagi's expression tells me that he wasn't saying everything. _

_What are they hiding?_

_**AFTER SCHOOL! STILL AMU'S P.O.V**_

My teacher let us out early, so I was waiting for the rest of my friends to show up.

Rima was first, then Utau, Kukai, last was Nagi.

I was looking at him with a _tell-me_ look. He saw me and looked at his shoes.

"So where are we going today?" Rima asked Utau.

"The mall?" She looked at me, I just nodded. Still trying to make nagi tell me.

"Ok...so-"Kukai started.

"Don't forget to bring Ikuto!" Nagi said.

_He wants me to get mad at him doesn't he?_

"Utau call him." Kukai said._WTF him too?_

Nagi and Kukai high fived, but I was glaring at them.

"Ikuto said he'll meet up with us at the entrance." Utau said.

Rima got in her car, and Utau got in hers.

Nagi went with rima, and Kukai went with Utau.

"Who's car are you going in Amu?" Utau said starting her car.

I looked at nagi who slapped his forehead. I pointed towards Rima, and got in the back seat.

"Nagi go in the back to keep Amu company." Rima said.

I guess she saw me glaring at Nagi earlier. She winked at me, then looked back at nagi.

"Who's sitting in the front then?" He protested.

"Duh. My purse!"She put her purse next to her.

I laughed, you never know waht rima would do for her friends.

Nagi sighed and sat next to me. Once we started driving I was getting ready to talk to Nagi.

"What really happend to nick?" I asked him, but not loud enough for rima to hear.

She had the radio on high enough so that she can't hear me.

"Nothing..I was telling you the truth earlier."He was looking outside the window.

"Tell me that with a straight face looking at me then." I smirked..._I feel like ikuto right now..._

He turned around with a smile."Nick was just sick, thats all." He said.

I looked at him, but he didn't crack. I sighed and looked away "Fine.."I breathed out.

We both sat silent the rest of the ride.

Once we reached the mall Nagi went straight for Kukai.

Utau headed towards me and rima.

Rima whispered somthing to Utau, then she smiled at me.

Utau went to Kukai and said something to him.

Kukai pulled me between him and nagi.

Nagi looked at him, but kukai just winked.

Kukai and nagi grabbed both of my hands and we started walking towards the entrance.

We stopped once we found ikuto. He started walking towards me once he saw me also.

Kukai and nagi noticed that he was walking towards me, and let go.

Nagi kissed my cheek, then went over to rima who was now laughing.

Kukai kissed my other cheek, and went over to Utau and both of them started laughing.

All four of them were laughing, pointing at Ikuto.

I turned around, and I started laughing to.

His face was price less!

I winked at them and hugged Kukai and nagi.

I found out what they were doing after I saw rima and Utau laugh, and i wanted in.

Both of them gave me another kiss on the cheek, and we all fell to the floor laughing.

We stopped laughing when we heard someone yell ikutos name.

We looked to see who it was, and you wont believe me when I say it.

There was Saaya running towards Ikuto, with lulu right behind her.

* * *

_**Me:Done!  
**_

_**Ikuto:WTF! Nagi, and Kukai gets to kiss amu and I don't?**_

_**Me:Yup...jealous?**_

**_Ikuto:NO!_**

**_Amu:Liar.._**

**_Ikuto:I'm not I'm just saying its not fair..._**

**_me:JUST ADMIT THAT YOUR JEALOUS!_**

**_ikuto:No way in hell..._**

**_Me:IMMA MAKE THEM KISS AGAIN THEN!_**

**_ikuto:fine..i'm alittle jealous...HAPPY?_**

**_Me:Not really..but whatever_**

**_ANWAYS HOW WAS IT_**

**_GOOD? BAD?_**

**_GOOD OR BAD ENOUGH TO GET A REVIEW?_**

**_seriously please rate and review..._**

**_LATERS! TILL NEXT TIME!_**

**_LOOK A TURTLE - - - - - - - ,=,e_**


	20. Why here!

_**HELLO'S EVERYBODY!...oh and sorry if any chapters were short..or too short..**_

**_ikuto:will i kiss amu this time?_**

**_amu:please no please no!  
_**

**_me:maybe..._**

**_ikuto:maybe yes?_**

**_me:no just maybe...why do u wanna kiss her anway?..u have a girlfriend remember...and do disclaimer please_**

**_ikuto:yes,but i dont like her...you just made me go out with her..._**

**_po tah toes does not own shugo chara peach-pit does!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**Ikuto's P.O.V**_

I CANT BELIEVE WHAT I JUST SAW!

kukai, and nagi just kissed amu. And she did NOTHING about it!

Then they kissed her again!

Gosh dammit im going to kill both of them after this.

All of them started laughing,but stopped.

"IKUTO!"saaya yelled running towards me with lulu following behind her.

I still cant believe i brought them...

_Flashback_

_"Ikuto I wanna go too!" Saaya said running after me._

_"I'm going with my friends" I was getting in the car._

_"If you don't bring us then we are over!" _

_"fine..what do u mean by 'us?"_

_"ME AND LULU OF COURSE!"_

_"Damn it..." I whispered to myself_

_End of flashback_

"Ikuto where are you friends?" Saaya was clinging to my arm. I was trying to shake her off, but her nails were nearly piercing through my shirt.

"Um thats us..."Kukai was waving his hands towards us.

"Anyway lets head on inside..its getting hot out here."Rima said fanning herself.

"Ok..."Theyall said heading inside. Amu, kukai, and Utau stayed behind me and saaya. Lulu was next to saaya grinning.

I looked behind me to make sure amu wasn't that far behind. I when i saw her she whispered something to utau.

She lookedat Kukai, then...WHAT? She kissed him on the cheek!

WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?

* * *

_**Amu's P.O.V**_

I was holding back a laugh after seeing the look on ikutos face.

"Nice one amu."Kukai gave me a high five, and utau hugged me.

"Hurry up you guys!" Nagi said already inside with rima.

We went through 10 different store, and everyone bought something.

Rima, and Utau bought loads of things, but they made nagi and kukai carry them.

Saaya and lulu bought like 5 things at every store. I feel bad of ikuto right now, carrying all of their shit they bought.

I only bough two things, they were new sunglasses and a 2 piece bathing suit that was pink on top and black on the bottom.

There was no one else to carry my stuff so I carried it, but it wasn't heavy.

The last store we went into was a before we at jewelry store.

Nagi bought rima a necklace, and kukai bought Utau a necklace too.

Rima's was gold, and white. Utau's was black, and in the middle was a chain shaped like a microphone.

I looked around the store for ikuto, but when i didn't find him i asked kukai.

"He said to meet up with him at the food court." He said heading out the store.

I was heading out when I found something that caught my eye.

It was a bracelet that had spades,clovers,hearts, and diamonds on it.

But I didnt have any money left to buy it, so i just looked at it once again and walked away.

I was hoping that next time I come here that I would bring enough money to buy it.

I met up with the rest of them, who already started eating without me.

"Hey amu what do you want?" Rima asked me.

"Nothing..I'm not hungry."I looked away.

"Yeah..none of us want you to get any fatter." Ikuto said smirking at me.

"I''M NOT FAT!"I yelled at him, everyone else was laughing.

Once everyone was done eating we all sat down talking.

"Amu for the next store we go to you need to be blindfolded."Rima said, acting all cute.

She doesn't just do that for anything, or for anybody. So I nodded my head, but i was afraid pof where she was going to bring me.

"Ok then! Lets go!" Utau said grabbing my hand.

"Ok...um..Nagi cover hey eyes." Rima pointed and nagi, then at me.

Nagi covered my eyes, and for the rest of the way. I was walking slowly, and most of the time someone would stop me from falling.

We stopped, and I heard rima say something to someone.

"Ok." another person said.

There were small laughs around me.

We walked a little bit farther, and then we stopped.

"OK amu before you open your eyes you have to promise."Utau said, well I think it was her.

"Why?"I thought they were going to lock me in a dark room.

"Just promise then you get to open your eyes." I'm sure Kukai said that.

I sighed, and nodded.

Nagi slowly let go, and I looked around the store.

"WTF? WHY ARE WE HERE?" My eyes were wide, and I glared at utau and rima

I sai when I noticed we were are at victoria's secret (A/N: I DO NOT OWN...I wouldn't want to).

Everyone but Saaya, lulu, and ikuto fell to the floor laughing.

_What are they up to?_

* * *

_**Amu:OK WTF?**_

**_Me:I was watching a movie while typing this, and i had ideas...but i didn't take it from the movie..._**

**_Ikuto:I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! YOU BETTER UPDATE SOON!_**

**_Me:I can see you excited..._**

**_Ikuto: N-no...I was just thinking about other people..._**

**_Amu:One you stuttered, and two you never think of other people..._**

**_Ikuto:I think of you...*smirks*_**

**_Amu:...*blush*_**

**_ME:...ok akward..._**

**_ANYWAYS!...i realized that i always get side tracked...sorry about that..._**

**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!_**

**_WAS IS GOOD? BAD?_**

**_LOOK A TURTLE - - - - - - ,=,e_**


	21. only for 150

_**Hello's Everyone!..I don't own shugo chara peach-pit does...!**_

**_Ikuto: F I N A L L Y !_**

**_Me:I started writing this after I posted the last chapter..._**

**_Ikuto:Well you took your sweet time about it!_**

**_Me:Your really excited about this chappie arent't you?_**

**_Ikuto:No!..._**

**_Me:*Pulls out knife*_**

**_Ikuto:M-maybe...hey dont come near me with that!_**

**_Me:Not until you admit it...*walks closer*_**

**_Ikuto:OK OK OK OK! I AM REALLY REALLY EXCITED ABOUT THIS CHAPPIE!...now put the knife away!_**

**_ENJOYS!_**

* * *

**__****Amu's P.O.V**

I was still glaring at rima and utau who still was laughing.

"Why the hell are we here?" I said angrily

"The boys said to pay them back we had to go here, and put an undergarment on." Utau said, i guess remembered why we were here.

"But they didn't carry any of my things!" I was yelling now.

"But you promised..."Rima said standing up.

"You could have told me!" I was walking towards them.

Kukai, and Nagi pulled me away from them.

"If wedid you wouldn't do it." Utau said hiding behind some clothes.

"I'm stupid.." I said to myself, i stopped trying to get to rima and utau.

"Yes you are..." Ikuto said.

I almost forgot her was here. I was now angry at him.

"Why did you tell me that we were here!"

He shrugged, then smirked "You didn't ask."

"Whatever...come one lets Get if over with...but I'm only showing what I'm wearing to you two." I said pointing to rima and utau.

"What! thats not fair!" Kukai said. Nagi nodded in agreement. ikuto pouted, wait now I really don't want to show them.

Rima and utau also agreed with Kukai.

"Yes it is fair..too bad.." I crossed my arms.

Ikuto whispered something to kukai and nagi.

"What if we each pay you so we can look?" Ikuto said smirking.

"No!" I can't believe they would try and bribe me.

"5 0each." Kukaisaid pulling out some money, so did ikuto and nagi.

My eyes widened, I was about to say something but utaucovered my mouth.

"She says ok!" And she pushed me away before I can say anything else.

When she finally let go of me I nearly punched the wall.

"Why. did. you. say. yes?" I was yelling at utau, rima already left looking for the clothes she was putting on.

"So you wont have less trouble I'll pick what your wearing." She said running off before I could say anything.

Rima came back soon after that, but she didn't show me what she got.

Utaucame back with her things, and mine. She didn't show me, she just tossed in the clothes and pushed me in the changing room.

"Wait! Utau!" But she already closed the door and went to the other changing room.

I looked at what she got me. "Damn it Utau!" I said towards the room where she was changing in.

She got me a black see through girdle, with a white thong to go under it. and the top was a tight black strapless bra.

"I will kill you utau once this is over!" I yelled.

"It might be worth it!" She yelled through the wall.

I sighed, no turning back..$150 i get to show them, and then run right back.

I quickly put the things on, just to get it over with.

I was the almost the last one out, I hid at a corner of the changing room while rima went to call the guys.

"Ok..hold I need to change." Rima said running into the changing room.

"I wanna go first!" Utau said. I didn't want to out, so I just stayed put.

You could here Kukai saying "That one's mine!"

"Amu your next!" I could hear kukai yell from outside the door.

"N-no!..I'll go last!"I yelled, I looked at my self in the mirror I didn't look bad, I looked pretty good.

I wouldn't care of what Kukai, and Nagi say about me. I would only care for what ikuto says, and thats why I'm afraid to go out there.

"Ok..I'm going to get this over with."Rima said, and I heard her door open.

"Thats mine for sure!" Nagi yelled.

"Ok Amu your turn!" Utau said outside my door, i she already changed back to her clothes.

"I will kill you utau." I said as I walked out.

I looked at kukai, who's nose as bleeding a little.

Nagi'seyes were wide, and his mouth was a little open.

Ikuto was looking at me smirking, but he had a small nose bleed too.

"Give me my money." I said in my 'cool n spicy' tone.

Kukai gave me mine, nagi gave me mine to.

Ikutopulled his money back before I could grab it.

"Can I pay you 30 extra if you bend down in front of me." He whispered.

I blushed, I bet i was as red as a strawberry.

I grabbed the money "Pervert." I said and walked away.

I was waiting outside of the store, waiting for the rest of them.

"What did you buy?" I asked Utau, she had a bag in her hand.

"This is for you." She handed the bag to me, and hid ran to kukai.

Inside was what I was wearing to get my 50. Wtf would I need this for, well not now...

"Ikuto! I'm hungry again!" Saaya whined pulling ikutos arm.

"Fine lets get a smoothie." we followed them.

I didn't buy anything, I was saving up for the bracelet.

I was sitting down on the chair across from ikuto. He hasn't talk to me ever since he saw me in what I was wearing.

I looked down at my hands, it was akward. No one was talking.

I have a feelig somethings going to happen.

* * *

_**Amu:When do I get hurt by Saaya..I agonizing just waiting for it to happen!**_

_**Me:Wait for it...**_

**_Amu:I cant!..oh and...WHY DID I WEAR THAT STUFF.._**

**_Me:I was bored while writing this chapter in the beginning...so yeah..._**

**_Amu:Not nice..just not nice..._**

**_Me:But you got $150_**

**_Amu:true..._**

**_Anyways..._**

**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!_**

**_WAS IT GOOD? BAD?...i think it was bad...I suck at writing :(_**

**_THANKS FOR READING AND WHAT-NOT_**

**_SALAMAT PO!_**

**_LOOK A TURTLE- - - - - - - - ,=,e_**


	22. SAAYAS REVENGE!

_**HELLO'S EVERYONE!...I don't own shugo chara peach-pit does...**_

**_Me:hm...how should Saaya do revenge?_**

**_Amu:She better not slap me!_**

**_Me:No...eh..It will come to me as I write..._**

**_Ikuto:And I will get to save amu from Saaya!_**

**_Me:Yeah...lets see how that works out for you..._**

**_ENJOYS! ,-,e_**

* * *

**_Amu's P.o.v...same day, same place, ..._**

"I'm going to put this where the trash is." Lulu said standing up.

"Thats called a trashcan lulu...to think she got into high school." I whispered the last part to rima and utau.

They laughed, so did I. "Nice amu.." Kukai said, he started laughing too.

Did I say it that loud or was kukai listening the whole time? "I heard to amu." Nagi said...

WHATS WITH HIM AND READING MY MIND? ITS SCARES THE CRAP OUT OF ME SOMETIMES!

"How did you...WHAT THE HELL?" I felt something cold on my head.

I looked up, and lulu dumped the rest of her smoothie on me.

"I told I was going to put it where the trash was.." She said sitting back down.

"I'm going to beat the..."Rima said.

"LULU!Saaya are you just going to let her do that?" Ikuto yelled.

She just shrugged, and looked away.

"I-I'm going to the bathroom..." I said standing up..

"I'll come and help you!"Saaya said drinking her smoothie running after me..weird...

The moment we were out of sight she grabbed my arm. Then she dumped the rest of her smoothie on me, and she got a large and barely drank any of it.

I felt some of it go down my shirt, the rest of it was in my hair.

People stopped and laughed and pointed at me. Saaya crossed her arms, she looked happy.

"Why?" I said, I felt the tears already coming down.

"Ikuto said to do that to you...he told me and lulu." She said dumping the cup on my head.

"He wouldn't do t-that..."

"Yes he did...he said never to touch him again..So back off..he said if you do he will make sure will pay."She let me go and walked back towards ikuto.

I ran towards the bathroom, and got the rest of the smoothie out.

I cried in the stall for about 20 minutes I think.

_He wouldn't ask saaya and lulu to do that..would he?_

I cried again until I got a text from Utau.

**Amu are you ok? Come back so we can talk...**

**-utau**

I forgot that rima and utau was still there. I quickly wiped my tears away and ran out of the bathroom door.

I bumped into someone as I stepped out the door.

"Ow...sorry...what?Nick?" I looked at nick who was wearing a gray hoddie, and skinny jeans. He had a bag in his hand.

"Huh? Amu! hey are you crying?" He kneeled next to me. I hugged him, and started to cry again.

"What happened?" He asked me hugging me back.

I told him the whole thing that happend, and in the end he looked like he was going to kill ikuto.

"Come on..lets meet up with your friends." He said helping me up.

"o-ok..." I put my arms around his waist.

He put his arms around my shoulders. This was the only way to stop me from his other hand was the bag, I wonder what he got.

Once we got into view Rima, utau, nagi, and kukai caming running towards us.

"She need space you know." Nick said, laughed a little.

Nick sat down where I was sitting before, and there was now extra chairs. So I sat in his lap. I was looking at the floor.

I looked at ikuto, and he didn't seem to notice me.

I knew if I saw his eyes that I would break down crying.

But even if I wasn't looking at it I started crying, _why?_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Ikuto's P.O.V...before amu came...then going into the present...(did that confuse you? ;) **_

When I saw Saaya walking back without amu (15 minutes after amu went in the bathroom, yes saaya walks super slow), I got worried. She sat back next to me, but her smoothie wasn't in her hand like before she left.

"What happened to amu?" I asked before anyone else could.

"Why do you need to know?" She said looking away.

"Because she's my friend, and I care about her alot." I grabbed her wrist to make her face me.

"Then you should make her your girlfriend then! Since you care about her so much!" She whined, her eyes looked like she was about to cry.

I heard someone sit down, but I didn't bother to check who it was.

"I do care about you..I care about you alot more then her.." I hugged her.

"If you had a choice who would you save from dying me or her?" Saaya asked not letting go.

"Of course I would pick you...why would I pick her?" I was strocking her hair, she still didn't let go. That was the only way to stop her from breaking up with me.

There was a gasp for air in front of us. I turned my head and Amu was there crying her eyes out. She was sitting on nicks lap.

Everyone, but saaya and lulu sent glares at me. I let go of saaya and turned towards amu.

She flinched when I reached out my hand. She hugged nick, and he pulled her closer to him.

I really really want to punch nick right now.

I walked towards amu, but Kukai and Nagi stopped me before I could get close to her.

"So you would let her die?" Rima said, also in tears, but was still glaring at me.

"I didn't mean it like that..." I was trying to get amu to look at me.

"Yes you did we all heard..." Utau said, my own sister turned on me.

"But I didn't even know what happened before..." I stated, but still no one gave in.

"You should just leave her alone for now..." Nick said...

They were all protecting amu, to make sure I wont get any where near her.

"Let me hug her and tell her what I really ment." I said my arms waiting for amu to be in.

She could never resist a hug from me. I was suprised of what happened next.

"No!No! DON'T! nick make s-sure h-he d-doesn't p-p-please!" Amu buried her face in his chest. I remember when she did that when we were at the park pratcing.

She was still crying, and everyone else looked at me.

I was about to give up when I noticed everyone was only on one side of amu. On her other side no one was there to block me.

I acted like I gave up. As soon as they turned to talk to each other again about what happened I ran towards amu where no one else was.

I put my hand on her back. She flinched, and looked at me.

Her eyes were red from crying, and she started to cry more.

I put my hand on her cheek, but thats when she snapped.

"NO!NO!GET AWAY IKUTO!" She pushed me, and I fell to the floor.

"I think we should go amu..."Utau said holding amu's hand.

They all surronded her, and was walking away.

Saaya and lulu High-fived and started laughing. I wonder if they knew what happened.

All that was left was nick. A bag in his hand, it was from a store here.

"I don't know what made you do that to sweet amu...But you better stay away tsukiyomi or i will-"

"Nick!" Amu yelled for him.

"Or else I will make sure you will never hurt her again." He finished and ran towards amu.

He put his arms around her shoulders, and her arms were around his waist. NOW I AM REALLY GOING TO PUNCH NICK THE FIRST CHANCE I GET!

"Amu!Amu!Come back!" I yelled, but I didn't move.

Before she left she turned back around and looked at me, still crying, and she shook her head 'no' and ran.

"Amu wait I..." I yelled, but she was gone before I could finish...

"I would choose you over saaya any day..." I whispered to myself.

But now it was too late.

* * *

_**Me:Done! And this time I fianlly made saaya do her payback...**_

**_Ikuto:WELL I HATED IT!_**

**_Amu:eh...its a whatevers..._**

**_Oh what was in the bag nick got?_**

**_Me:Next chappie..._**

**_Amu:WHY MUST YOU MAKE ME WAIT?_**

**_Ikuto:Just skip to the part where amu realizes that she can't live without me..._**

**_Amu::I can live without you perfectly..._**

**_Ikuto:Mean...M E A N...amu mean.._**

**_Amu:What its the truth..._**

**_Me: *whispers to ikuto* no its not..._**

**_Ikuto:I knew it!_**

**_Amu:WHAT DID SHE TELL YOU?_**

**_Ikuto:Nothing..._**

**_ANWAYS!...you see I got side tracked again *sigh*_**

**_WAS IT GOOD? BAD?...i think it was an ok..._**

**_AND I FINALLY MADE SAAYA GET REVENGE! I think it came out ok... not the end when amu leaves..._**

**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!_**

**_oh and do you think i did a good job in the revenge thing?...I think i sucked at it.._**

**_LOOK A TURTLE- - - - - - ,=,e_**


	23. confrontation is it a word?

_**HELLO'S EVERYONE! I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA PEACH-PIT DOES!**_

**_Amu:Whats this chapter about?_**

**_Me:um...I'm not sure yet...i'll think of it as i keep on typing.._**

**_Amu:Do you always type like that?_**

**_Me:no...only sometimes..._**

**_Ikuto:Do I get to see amu in this chapter?_**

**_me:...STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS! YOUR GETTING BE SIDETRACKED AGAIN!_**

**_Enjoys! ,-,e_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Thanks for all the reviwes from; Rose Carlie Cullen (thank you for the review), Kcm(THANKS!), Cool n sweet (See I did update soon, is this soon enough? ;p), AMUTOforever305 (thanks for all of the reviews!),Romi(THX), .Spazz (thanks!), Carolina(thank u's), Chelsley(THANK YOU A BUNCH!), Tennis goth girl(thx),AquaAngelQueen(THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!), and lost BUT NOT LEAST is ChisaMaxx (Salamat! THANKS YOU!)**_

**_ok on with the story..._**

* * *

**_Amu's P.o.v_**

"IMMA KILL HIS ASS!" Utau said standing up.

I just told everyone why I was crying, and what-not. Once Utau stood up so did Rima.

We were in Utau's room, everyone was silent.

"but do you really think ikuto would ask saaya to do that?" Nagi said, his chin on his hand.

"To do that to _amu?" _Kukai asked.

"What do you think amu? Do you think ikuto would ask to do that to you?" Nick said, he moved to sit next to me.

Rima and Utau sat back down on her bed, me and nick was sitting on the floor, and Kukai and nagi were on the bean bag chairs.

"I-i don't t-think he w-would...but s-saaya is his g-g-girlfriend...I don't think she w-would l-lie about it." I was crying a little remembering what happened.

"Hm..."Nagi looked like he was thinking. He whispered something to Kukai.

"Utau can you ask ikuto why he would do that to amu? But make sure you don't kill him..." Kukai said.

"Fine..but rima needs to come to!" She pointed at rima who was glaring at her.

"Do you want them to do that amu?So you can now?"Nick said.

"S-sure..I don't care.."I stopped crying, but I felt like I was about to again.

"Ok! Lets go Rima!" Utau grabbed rima's hand dragging her out.

"Wait!Why do I have to go?" Rima yelled trying to break free.

"To make sure I don't kill ikuto.."She grinned evily.

"Fine..."Rima gave up and let utau drag her out...

Nick turned to me and pulled out the bag he was holding earlier at the mall.

"I have something to give you..."

* * *

_**Utau's P.O.V...**_

Me and rima were waiting lookingikuto's drive way. I was looking down the street looking for his car. Rima was looking up at the sky, bored as hell.

"How long do we have to wait?" She threw her hands in the air, she finally popped.

"You don't have to he's finally here..."I said looking at ikuto through the window.

He didn't notice me and Rima, I guess since we were hiding at the side of the house.

We watched him get out of the car, without the two bitches. That made this much easier.

He looked sad, but then mad at the same time. He stopped at the front door.

He banged his head, hard. He started punching the wall. He can't kill himself until _after_ we get an answer.

"Don't kill yourself yet..." I said walking towards him.

He looked at me in disbelief. Then started hitting himself at the door again.

Rima pulled his hair so he can stop.

"What do you want?"He said.

"Why?"I put my hands on my hips.

Rima was next to me glaring at ikuto.

"What the hell are you talking about?"His eyes were wide.

"Don't act stupid. We know what you did."Rima said.

"I'm not...what are you guys talking about?"He stepped closer to me and rima.

"Why did you do that to amu?"I yelled,luckily my dad wasn't home or we all would be dead.

He sighed."If this was about the mall, I have nothing to do with it."

"But saaya said..."I looked at rima, she was already looking at me.

"You don't think that...she.."Rima started...

"Think that what?" His eyes had flames in them.

"You didn't tell saaya to do anything?"I feel like some detective from those movies.

"Why what did she say?"

"Should we tell him?"I asked rima.

She looked at ikuto, then back at me.

"If it makes amu feel better then yeah.."She looked at ikuto, who still looked mad.

"Let's go inside, it's going to take a while..."Ikuto passed me the keys, and we walked inside.

* * *

_**Me:So...**_

**_Amu:No comment..._**

**_Ikuto:...ok? I guess..._**

**_Me:SO WAS IT GOOD? OR WAS IT BAD?_**

**_...it felt boring to me..._**

**_i'm thinking of writing another story, or should I wait until this one is done?_**

**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!...don't for get to answer my question ^ _^_**

**_LOOK A TURTLE- - - - ,=,e_**


	24. plan A:FAIL!

_**Hello's EVERYONE!..I do not own shugo chara peach-pit does...**_

**_Amu:So are you going to make another story soon?_**

**_Me:I'm still thinking about it still..._**

**_Ikuto:Is it going to have amuto?_**

**_Me:Of course stupid..._**

**_Amu:When are you going to post it?_**

**_Me:I SAID I DON'T KNOT YET!_**

**_Amu:You don't have to yell..._**

**_ENJOYS!,-,e_**

* * *

_**Ikuto's P.O.V**_

"And thats why we are here..."Utau said, and looked at the floor.

We have been talking for about an hour, I kept on asking questions that didn't get answered.

"So amu thinks that I wanted them to do that?"I said shocked.

_Why would amu think that? I love when she's around me, well at least when she's happy around me._

"Do you think..."Rima started asking utau.

"Hey ikuto does saaya hate amu?"

"I don't know. Everytime I bring her up she makes a disgusted face..So i think she kinda does..." I just realized that as I thought about it.

"ok..I won't kick ikutos ass _today._I'm GOING TO KICK THAT BITCHES ASS!"Utau got up and started walking out the door.

I grabbed her wrist before she left. Rima was just sitting there watching us.

"Let _me_tell amu that I didn't have anything to do with it."This would be the only way to talk to her without everyone mad at me.

"Not just yet. Not while everyone else is around her."Utau walked towards her car.

"Bu-"I started.

"Its for the best, you can wait can't you?"Rima walked passed me and got in Utaus car.

"I hope you get to talk to her!"Utau yelled before she drove away.

_I just hope she believes me..._

* * *

_**Amu's P.O.V..the next morning (tuesday)**_

I woke up by the sunlight through the window. I tried to go back to sleep, but the freakin light woke me up.

"I still have school..."I said to myself going into the bathroom to change.

I looked in the mirror to make sure I look ok. I was wearing a black shirt with pink hearts around it, a pink and black plaid skirt that stops at mid thigh, black converse, with a black t-shirt.

"Hm...I didn't think I would be wearing this much black...eh, whatever."I walked out combing my hair.

"But this bracelet would help the outfit..."I took my bracelet from my desk.

It was the one I wanted at the jewlery store. I got it yesterday from nick after Utau and rima left.

Looking at this makes me forget about the _problem_.

"Amu!Breakfast!"My dad said yelling from the kitchen.

I sat down across from him. I had bacon, and some toast.

"Ok. I'll eat on the way towards school!"I took a piece of bacon and toast and ran out of the door.

Once I saw my school I started walking slower. I looked up at trees hoping that ikuto wasn't there watching me.

"Guess he's no-"I dropped the rest of my food on the floor.

I saw ikuto sitting on a tree branch, as if he was waiting for me.

I took deep breathes, and decided to make a run for it.

I took on last breathe and ran as fast as i could past ikuto.

The second I passed the tree I heard him jump down.

I'm a horrible runner, and I could picture him catching up at to me with ease.

"Amu!I need to tell you the truth!"Once I heard the last word I immediately stopped.

I wanted to know the truth, but at the same time I don't want to listen to what he says.

"Amu.."He put his hand on my shoulder.

I took another step forward, and he let go.

"Tell me after school, in the parking lot."I said walking away.

As I reached the school I regretted not talking to him to him there. Throughout the day I kept on thinking of what he was going to say.

"Amu whats wrong?"Rima kept on asking me.

I would just look at her and smile, but when I look away I would frown.

_I hope what I did was the right choice..._

* * *

_**Me:DONE!**_

**_Ikuto:I barley got to talk to her..._**

**_Amu:I GOT THE BRACELET I WANTED!_**

**_Me:In the next chappie..maybe...just wait for it..._**

**_ANWAYS.._**

**_WAS IT GOOD? OR WAS IT HORRIBLE?_**

**_Amu:HEY WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO POST ANOTHER STORY YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT?_**

**_Ikuto:Yeah what happen to that?_**

**_Me:I decided to post it when this sotry is done or close to done..._**

**_Amu:THATS TOO LONG!_**

**_mE:2 bad..._**

**_WAS IT GOOD? WAS IT BAD?_**

**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!_**

**_LOOK A TURTLE - - - - - - - ,=,e_**


	25. Plan B:SUCCESS!

_**Hello's Everyone!...I do not own shugo chara peach-pit does...oh and I made a poll on my profile...check it out please...**_

**_Me:I have so many ideas earlier...and now i don't remember what they were..._**

**_Amu:That sucks..._**

**_Me:Yes...yes it does..._**

**_ENJOYS! ,-,e_**

* * *

**_Amu's P.O.V...after school..._**

"So you saw him earlier this morning, but you told him to talk to him now?"Utau said.

Rima,Utau,Nick,Nagi, Kukai, and me were all waiting.

"Yes.."I said.

"Where is he?"Rima was looking around for him.

"Where is who?"

We all turned around, and ikuto was there standing. He was wearing black skinny jeans, black converse, with a dark blue shirt.

"Ok Tsukiyomi get on with it..."Nick said leaning on his car.

"Amu...whatever saaya said was not true...I didn't ask her to do that.." Ikuto looked at me straight in the eye.

"B-but how do I-i know y-your not lying?..and the things you said about lettingme die instead of saaya?"I felt tears roll down my face.

"Utau, and rima knows that I'm not lying..I only said that because if i didn't saaya would've beat the crap out of me.."He took small slow steps towards mr.

"Is he lying?"I turned to rima and utau.

Both of them said "He's telling the truth..."

"I told you i wasn't lying..."Ikuto said

"So would you save me instead of saaya?"My eyes were wide, I had stopped crying, I was anxious to hear the answer.

"Of course...anytime.."I stood there shocked of what I just heard.

"Ikuto!"I ran towards him and hugged him oh so tightly.

I felt tears come down my face. Not from sadness, but from joy.

_Thank you...ikuto..._

* * *

_**Ikuto's P.O.V**_

I was shocked. She ran up and hugged me after all that I put her through.

"Why are you forgiving me so fast?"I hugged her back.

"I didn't think that you would ask to do those things to me.I just wanted to know the truth..."She had stopped crying, but she still didn't let go of me.

"Ahem..."Rima fake coughed.

I glared at her. _She kills the moment._Amu blushed a little then let go of me to face her friends.

"Come on amu we need to go to the store _remember?_"Utau grabbed her away from me.

I looked at all of them confused. Amu looked at rima and utau confused, but then make a blank expression after both of them glared at her.

"I wanna go...I can pay..."I just got to apologize to amu, then they take her away from me?

"Um..no...girls only..."Rima said taking amu to her car. Utau went to her car.

"Fine..."I sighed and walked towards nagi and kukai.

"So are we good?"I looked at kukai and nagi.

"Were you telling amu the truth before they left?"Nagi asked me, he looked serious.

"Yes...and I didn't ask lulu and saaya to do that to amu..."I also added.

"I guess were good then..."Kukai gave me a high five, and nagi smiled at me.

"Nick are we cool?"I yelled at nick even though he was 3 feet away from me.

He didn't say anything, he just kept on looking at the ground.

"Yo what happened? Why you so down?"I don't know why I cared for him right now.

It feels like since hes amus friend he's KINDA my friend in a weird way.

"I'll tell you over here..."He headed towards a far off tree.

_Why doesn't he want kukai, and nagi to know? What is he hiding?_

* * *

_**Nick's P.O.V...FOR THE FIRST TIME...(^_^)**_

I walked towards a far tree away from kukai and nagi. I didn't want them to hear what I was about to say.

_I don't want them to find out...since they don't know how I feel about amu..._

"Whats up?"Ikuto asked me leaning on the tree.

"It's about yesterday..."I started..

"Go on..."He didn't look that interested, I knew he didn't care, but he was the only one I could talk to.

"It envolves amu..."I looked up at him, and his eyes were wide saying that I need to press on.

"When Utau and Rima left I gave something to amu..."

"What was it?"His eyes weren't as big as before, but they were still big.

"A bracelet I knew she would want..I decided to give it to her to try and cheer her up..."

"Did it work?"

"No...i just..."

I remembered what happend after I gave her the bracelet. It hurt me, but it didn't change my feelings.

**_FLASH OF BACK_**

_"here amu..."I gave her the bracelet out of the bag._

_"THANKS NICK JUST WHAT I WANTED!"She took it from me, and put it on._

_She looked at it, then looked back at me._

_Her eyes widened by the third time she looked back at me._

_"Nick...can I talk to you out in the hall?"She stood up, and waited for me outside._

_I looked back and nagihiko, and Kukai they both looked confused._

_I shrugged and walked into the hall way._

_"What do you want to talk about amu?"I leaned on the railings on the stairs._

_"Nick...I like you,"She started. _

_My eyes widened. I couldn't believe what I was hearing_

_"But only as a friend..."I looked down disappointed._

_"You love him don't you?"I asked her, I managed a smile._

_"Love who?" She acted dumb, but she knew who I was talking about._

_"Ikuto...you love him..."_

_"How..did.." Her eyes were wide, looking at me._

_"I have a feeling..Lets get back inside the room.."I opened the door for her_

_Before she stepped inside she gave me a hug."Thanks nick."_

_**End of a LONG flash back**_

"Ikuto..do you know how amu feels about you?" I asked him.

"No?Why?" He took a step closer to me.

"Nothing.."I walked away from him I started walking towards my car.

"I guess you have to find out yourself..."I said to myself.

_Good luck amu...I hope you will be happy in the end..._

* * *

_**Me:DONE!**_

**_Amu:What store did I go to with rima and Utau?_**

**_Me:A store of stores..._**

**_Amu:Thanks..that makes it much easier.._**

**_Ikuto:AMU LOVES ME!_**

**_Amu:what? *reads over chapter*..PO TAH TOES GET YOUR ASS OVER HER!_**

**_Me:Damn it...*runs away*_**

**_ANWAYS..._**

**_WAS IT GOOD? WAS IT BAD?_**

**_PLEASE RATE AND REIVEW!_**

**_LOOK A TURTLE- - - - - ,=,e_**


	26. finding costumes

_**HELLO'S EVERYONe!.. I do not own shugo chara peach-pit does..**_

**_Amu:What happens in this chappie?_**

**_Ikuto:When will this story be over?_**

**_Me:In this chappie, i don't know yet.I just got bored so decided to make another chappie.._**

**_Ikuto:Ahem my question?..When will this story be over?_**

**_Me:I don't know yet..._**

**_I already thought of a way to end it...so i just got to put things before that..._**

**_ENJOYS! ,-,e_**

* * *

**__****Amu'sP.O.V...Wednesday**

We drove back to the same mall we went to yesterday. Which made me feel akward at first, but remembering that ikuto didn't mean it, it made me feel better.

I have no idea where we were going, yet. All I know is that they would pay for me.

"What store are we going to?"I asked after utau stopped to look at the map, I guess she got us lost.

"It over here!"She pointed in one direction.

She soon started running. Rima was walking next to me, I guess she's not excited.

"And we are here!" She pointed at a costume store.

"What the fuck are we doing here?"I asked her.

"We all have to get a costume!"She dragged me and rima inside the store.

"For what?"She was dragging me around the store.

"For the school's Halloween dance on Friday!"She stopped and looked at this one costume.

It was an angel costume. She made a face and looked around for other costumes.

"Who said I was going?"I said in my cool and spicy tone.

"I did..please.."She pouted, but that _wont_ work.

"Fine..."_Damn it...I was wrong.._

"So what are you wearing rima?"Utau asked rima who finally cought up since she was walking.

"Suprise..."She looked up and smiled at us.

"This! Try this amu!"She put the costume in my hand and pulled me into the dressing room.

I didn't get a chance to look at. Once she closed the door behind me I looked at the costume.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I WOULD WEAR THIS TO THE DANCE!"I yelled through the door.

I heard laughing outside. _I'm serious I'm not going to wear it. But I know utau, one way or another she will find a way._

I looked at the costume she got me. It was a really revealing nurse costume.

It had was red and white. (**Pic on profile...I finally found out how to do it!)**

"I don't look that bad.."I said to myself. I guess i looked ok.

"Amu! Are you done?I want to see!"Utau said through the door.

"Ok hold on..."I walked through the door and showed rima and utau.

Utau was grinning, and rima's eyes were wide with shock.

"I made the right choice..you look cute in it amu."Utau said still grinning.

"thanks..I'm going to change.."I walked back into the changing room.

I looked at myself again. _"_Hm..."I took out my phone and took a picture.

"I look ok.."I saved the picture.

Once I changed I handed utau back the costume. I started to look around for other costumes I might like, but I didn't see any yet.

"Amu! Come on!"Utau yelled from the entrance.

"ok...that's weird..."When I saw utau she had a shopping bag in her hand.

"What did you buy?" I asked her.

"I bought this for _you_."She held the bag out waiting for me to take it.

I looked inside and it was the nurse costume I tried on.

"I said I'm _not_ going to wear this!"I pushed the bag away from me.

Utau pouted. "But Amu! It cost $80.99, and it looks really cute on you!" She made puppy dog eyes at me,_ hell no, this time it wont work_...

"No, NO IS NO!"

"Please amu would you just take it so we can go home already?"Rima said a little irritated.

"Fine...but only because i want to go home, and since RIMA told me to.."I grabbed the back from utau and walked next to rima away from utau.

"Who do you wa-"Utau looking at me.

"Rima."I said before she can finish.

"You could have at least let me finish..."

"Ok see you tomarrow amu!"Utau said leaving.

"So what do you think the guys did while we were gone?"I asked rima on the way home.

"I don't know...talk about sports?"She didn't look like she really cared, and i bet she didn't.

"Well thanks for the ride!"I waved good-bye to Rima once she dropped me off. She waved back and drove away.

_Hm...I guess I could wear this to the dance..Ikuto won't be there so there's nothing to worry about..._

* * *

_**Ikuto's P.O.V...earlier into present time...(was that confusing?)...**_

"Hello?"Nagihiko said into his phone, someone just called him.

"Now...Ok..."He closed his phone and turned to us.

"Are they ready?"Kukai asked him.

_What the hell is going on?_

"What the hell are you guys talking about?"Nick said for me.

"Things for the halloweendance on friday.."Nagihiko said starting his car.

"Can I come to the halloween dance?"I asked Kukai.

"Sure, but you need to get a costume..."Kukai said jumping into the front of the car.

"Fine..."I said getting into the back of the car.

"Which mall?"Nick yelled as he started his car.

"Same one as yesterday!"Nick gave them an 'ok' sign, and drove away

**AT THE MALL...but rima,utau, and amu already left...**

"What are you going to be Kukai?" Nagihiko asked as we walked into a costume store.

"I'm going to be a pro. Soccer player."He said.

"But I thought your on the basketball team?"Nagihiko was looking at random costumes.

"Remember, I used to be on the soccer team. And I was way good."Kukai pointed out.

"Right...Nick what are you going to be?"

"I'm not going..."He leaned on the wall.

"Why not?"I asked him.

"I'm going with my parents to visit some sick aunt..."He didn't look like he wanted to go though.

"Ikuto can you wear this to the dance?"Kukai said holding up a banana costume laughing.

"No way in hell, and you know it..."I said pushing the costume away.

"At least I tried..."He sighed and put it back.

"What are you going to be then ikuto?"Nick said walking towards us.

"I don't know...yet."I kept on looking around for a costume.

There was only one that looked 'ok' so far, it was a pirate costume (**Seven seas treasure..)**.

"Yo Ikuto we need to get going!"Kukai yelled already walking out of the store.

"Ok..hold on."I yelled and bought the pirate costume.

It was the only thing that I KINDA liked. "Thank you.."I said the cashier guy and walked out the store.

"What did you get?"Nagihiko said looking inside the bag.

"Secret..."I said pulling it away from his reach.

"So what are you going to be nagihiko?"Nick asked.

"I don't know yet..I'm going to look through my closet..."We all went our seprate directions at the end of the day.

But before we left Kukai, and Nagihiko wanted me to go ahead of them to. They said something about wanting to talk to nick alone.

"What ever I don't care..."I said walking away.

* * *

_**Nick's P.O.V...**_

"Yo nick we want to talk to you real quick..."Kukai said to me before I left.

"Sure...whats up?"I asked them both.

"You don't have a sick aunt..."Nagihiko said.

"What are you talking about? Of course I do! Thats why I can't go to the dance..."I lyed, damn I'm a horrible liar.

"No...we talked to your mom yesterday, she said 'no sick aunt'...what are you hiding nick?"Kukai took a step closer.

I sighed.."I just think that the dance would be better without me there..."I said walking away.

"What is he talking about?"I heard one of them say.

I went in my car, but didn't put start the engine. I sat there thinking.

_I'm not going because of amu...I want her to be happy with what she chose._

_As long as I get back, and amu is happy. I guess I'll be happy too..._

* * *

_**Me:DoNe..I guess it was an ok chappie..**_

**_Amu:I DON'T WANT TO BE A NURSE!_**

**_Me:Too late..._**

**_Ikuto:At least your not a pirate..._**

**_Amu:True..._**

**_Ikuto:Why did you pick a Halloween dance? ITS NOT EVEN CLOSE TO HALLOWEEN?_**

**_Me:Cuz thats the same month as my b-day...so yea..._**

**_Amu:Wow..._**

**_Me:Yup..._**

**_ANWAYS HOW WAS IT?_**

**_WAS IT GOOD? WAS IT BAD?_**

**_YES? NO?_**

**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! _**

**_THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!_**

**_SALAMAT PO!_**

**_LOOK A TURTLE- - - - - - - ,=,e_**


	27. FINAL CHAPTER THANK YOU'S!

_**Hello's Everyone!..I don't own shugo chara peach-pit does...**_

**_Amu:I dispise you right now..._**

**_Me:Why..._**

**_Amu:The nurse costume.._**

**_Me:Oh..sorry..._**

**_Ikuto:Wtf are you guys talking about? *Looks at costume*...nice costume amu...can't want to see you in it..*smirks*_**

**_Amu:PEVERT!_**

**_THIS IS THE LAST CHAPPIE! ALRIGHT!...but don't worry it is a LONG chappie...Thanks for all of the reviews!_**

**_Don'ts worry I'M GOING TO START ANOTHER STORY! YAY!_**

**_PLEASE ENJOY! ,-,e_**

* * *

**_Amu's P.O.V...Friday, before the dance...7 pm_**

I changed into my costume, curled my hair, put some make up on, and waited downstairs for my escort/ride. Utau said she would get someone to drop me off to the dance.

My dad just got home as I sat on the couch. His eyes were wide. "WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT? WHO'S YOUR DATE?WHO SAID YOU CAN GO?"He yelled at me.

"This is my costume, I don't have a date i think, and mom said I can go."I smiled and looked at the floor.

"DO YOU SEE WHATS SHE'S WEARING?"my dad ran upstairs looking for my mom.

"Yes..."My mom said coming down the stairs with my dad behind her.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"That's my escort/ride...laters.."I said getting up walking towards the door.

"Wait! Honey go get the camera!"My mom said pushing my dad back upstairs.

When I opened the door Ikuto was standing there in a pirate costume with a cape.

He looked REALLY good in it. He looked down at me, and his eyes widened.

"You..look.."He said, his eyes were still wide and his mouth was parted a little.

"T-thanks..my mom wants to take pictures..so.."I said looking at the floor, I can feel my cheeks burning up.

"I got the camera..."My dad said handing my mom the camera.

Once he saw ikuto, with me his eyes went wide.

"**WHY ARE YOU GOING WITH THIS PUNK!"**He said pointing at ikuto.

"I asked utau if ikuto can escort amu..."My mom said taking pictures.

"**What!NO MY LITTLE SPARROW IS GOING WITH THIS PUNK? I'M RUNNING AWAY!**"He said running into the bathroom thats where he 'runs away'

"Well I hope you have fun.."My mom said pushing us out the door.

She was going to get dad out of the bathroom. I got in the car, and sat in silence.

"Nice costume..."Ikuto said once again, but not looking towards me.

"Thanks, you too."I said looking at the window.

_I didn't know IKUTO was my escort!UTAU!_

"We're here."He said stopping the car.

I got out of the car and looked for utau, nothing.

"Over there..."Ikuto said holding out his hand.

I gladly took it, and he led me to where my friends were.

All of them were waiting at the entrance for us.

Rima was a clown(**Chara transformation**)

Utau was in a lady devil costume.

I think Kukai was a soccer player, since he was wearing his old soccer uniform.

And nagi was a street dancer.

Nagi, and Kukai's eyes went wide when they saw me.

I blushed, and stood up next to rima. I looked around for nick, but he wasn't here.

"Where's nick?"I asked Nagi.

"Oh..he went to vist a sick aunt.."He looked back at the ground.

"Lets go inside!"Utau said grabbing Kukai's hand and pulling him inside.

"Come on nagi..."Rima said walking inside with nagi behind her.

I started walking inside, but then I heard someone yell ikuto's name.

"!"Gosh damn, it was saaya.

* * *

_**Ikuto's P.O.V**_

"!"I turned around and saw saaya running after me.

She was dressed as an angel, but trust me she wasn't. She clinged onto my arm.

"H-how did you know I was here?"I asked her confused.

"I have friends at this school and they told me...I love your costume.."She said and gave me a long kiss on the lips.

"Do you like my costume?"She said after the kiss.

I looked past her, and I saw amu walk inside, alone.

"Yeah, sure you look ok..I'm going inside.."I said walking past her.

"Oh..ok..i'm going to go with my friends inside if you NEED ME!"She yelled the alst two words, and people around us were staring at me.

I walked inside and everything was themed for halloween. I found amu and the rest of them at the corner talking to one another.

"Amu..Soryy about saaya."I said to amu.

"It's ok..."She said, but frowned into her cup of punch.

"Ok! IMMA SLOW THINGS DOWN 'AIGHT."The Dj said, and out a slow dance song on.

"Want to dance?"Kukai asked utau.

She gladly took it, and they went onto the dance floor.

"Rima?"Nagihiko said.

"Sure..."She walked towards the dance floor with Nagihiko.

The only people who were left was me and amu. I was about to ask her to dance when some random people made a line in front of her.

"UM...would you like to dance?"The first one said.

"No...it's ok..."She said to each and every one of them.

I was worried that she would say yes to one of them, but I calmed down when all of them left.

"I'm going to get some more punch.."She said getting up.

She walked through the dance floor, and you can see guys stop dancing and stare at her as she walks past them.

Some of them tried to touch her, but she just walked passed them doing nothing.

_God darn it..._

I stood up and walked towards amu. She turned around with her cup almost to her mouth.

I put it back down on the table, and took her hand and walked towards the middle of the dance floor.

I have no idea how to slow dance, so I was ready to make a fool of myself.

"Ikuto..what about saaya?"She asked me as we were walking.

"Forget about her, just you and me.."I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

She put her arms around my neck, and rested her head on my chest.

"Um..."I have no idea where to put my hands, when most of her body was showing.

She giggled and moved my hands to her bare waist. Some guys looked at us and shot me glares. I smirked at them.

"Ikuto..."Amu said when I pushed her closer to me.

I didn't know what I was doing, it felt right though. When the song was over I looked around us.

No one else was dancing, it was only me and amu. I sighed when I saw saaya glare at amu.

_Uh...oh..._

_**Amu's P.O.v **_

Ikuto let go of me, and we walked back to the corner.

"You guys looked perfect together."Utau said.

"Thanks, I know we do."Saaya said coming up from behind me hugging ikuto.

"I was talking abo-"Rima covered utaus mouth before she could finish. I shot her a utau, and sat down on a chair.

"Another slow dance! Come on Ikuto!"Saaya said pulling ikuto onto the dance floor.

"Why wont you dance with amu nagi?"Rima said sitting down next to me.

"But.."I started.

"It's ok...I'll just sit her with utau and Kukai."She smiled.

"Fine..."Me and Nagi both said.

I walked next to where ikuto and saaya was dancing.

"Um..."Nagi said, he didn't know what to do just like what ikuto did.

"Let me help you nagi..."I put his hands on my waist, and I put my hands around his neck.

"You look nice amu. Utau made you wear it?"He smiled and looked down at me.

I looked up at him and nodded. We hugged and walked back. I looked behind us and Ikuto and saaya was still dancing together.

When the was over the dj put another slow song on. _Whats with this guy and slow songs?_

"Can I have a turn?"Kukai said standing up.

We both looked at utau, and she nodded and went back to talking to rima.

Again I led him next to where ikuto was. He was the only one who knew where to put his hads, which made it easier for me.

"Soccer pro.?"I asked him.

"How you know?"He looked down at me.

"Lucky guess..."I said, I put my head on his shoulder, my nose was barely touching his neck.

We went in circles, and once I saw ikuto looking at us glaring. _Whats with him? _The song was over, and me and kukai went back to the corner.

"Very nice.."Nagi said clapping giving Kukai a high-five.

"You too..."He said to nagi.

"Damn it..I forgot my punch over there..."I got up and walked towards where ikuto left my punch.

"Amu."There was a sign of posion when someone said my name.

I turned around and saaya was standing, people around her, and her hands on her hips.

"What did I say about ikuto not wanting to be touched by you anymore?"She said.

"You were lying, he told me the truth.."I said walking away with my punch.

"Well this is the truth," She said behind me.

I turned around and she poured the punch over my head. There was ice in there, which made the punch even colder.

"Your soaking wet."She said walking away.

I walked towards rima, when she saw me she ran towards me.

"What happened?"She said wraping her arms around me.

"Bitch..saaya...p-poured..p-punch..on m-me..."I was freezing cold, and my clothes were drenched.

"Was Ikuto there to do anything about it?

My eyes widened. I shook my head'no'.

The whole time he wasn't there, he didn't do anything or say anything to saaya._Why?_

_**Ikuto's P.O.V AGAIN!**_

I got my phone from my car and walked inside. I went towards where amu was, at the corner. There was people into a circle, around someone.

"What happened?"I said to Utau.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THE BITCH YOU CALL YOUR GIRLFRIEND?"Utau yelled at me.

I stopped. "Why what happened?I just went back to my car to get my phone."

"Look what your girlfriend did to _my_friend."She pointed to amu.

She was soaking wet, and ws shaking. "Saaya did this to amu?"I said.

I took off my cape and wrapped it around amu, I hope that would help.

"Get her outside, but wait for me outside."I said.

I walked towards saaya and all her friends.

"Hey! Why do you need me?"She smiled.

I grabbed her wrist, she shriek by my sudden move ment.

"I need you to stop hurting amu!"I said and let her go walking outside.

"Ikuto wait!"She said running after me.

I didn't stop, I just kept on walking.

Once I was outside I went straight to amu, but someone stopped me.

"Ikuto you can't just leave me, your _girlfriend_ here!" I pulled her hand away from me.

"Yes I can, watch me." I glared at her and walked to amu again who was sitting on the hood of my car.

"So you care for her more then me?"She shrieked people started coming outside from all the noise she was making.

"Yes I care about her alot more."I said carrying amu to the front of my car.

"Then make her your girlfriend!"She said.

I smiled at this, amu just looked up at me confused.

I walked up towards saaya, smirking. "I think I will make her my girlfriend. She will be much better then you."I said loud enough for everyone around us to hear.

I walked towards my car. "S-so your breaking up with me?"She said.

"Yes! THANK YOU! I AM BREAKING UP WITH YOU! I WOULDN'T WANT TO DATE A BITCH LIKE YOU ANY LONGER! SO WE ARE OVER!" I yelled at saaya.

She `stared at me then started crying, but I didn't care. I just sat in the front seat of my car. Kukai,nagihiko,amu,rima, and utau were all laughing.

"I'll take her home. You guys stay.."I said starting my car.

"Ok!"Everyone but Rima ran back inside.

"Take care of her for me..."She said and went back inside.

"You broke up with saaya because of me?"Amu said to me.

"No I broke up with saaya because she is a clingy bitch, and that i don't like her."I said smiling.

Amu laughed a little. Then she made a worried expression.

"Lets hope that my dad doesn't see me like this or you would be dead."She pointed at her coustume.

It was mostly pink now, because of the red punch but she still looks nice.

"Lets hope he's still running away..."We both started laughing.

We parked in her drive way, and I put my cape around again. Amu took out her house keys and opened the door. It was 9 pm, and there was no sound what so ever.

Then we heard someone coming down the stairs. It was amu's mom, she rubbed her eyes then looked at us.

It was Amu's mom, she rubbed her eyes and looked at us. She was shocked,but took a deep breathe and sat down on the couch.

"What happened?Why are you home so early?"She said looking up at me.

"Oh..."Amu started avoiding eye contact.

_Might as well tell the truth..I want her to trust me with amu..._

"You see miss hinamori, my ex girlfriend poured punch all over her. Once she got cold I wanted to take her home so she doesn't get sick."Amu looked up at me shocked.

"Please call me Midori, amu did this really happen?"She said facing amu for the last part.

Amu nodded. "Well then."Midori said facing me now. She put a hand on my arm. _I hope she doesn't slap me._

"Thank you for taking care of amu..."She said walking back upstairs.

"Amu go change, um..ikuto right?...you can stay if you like."

"Come on lets go to my room..."Amu said leading me up stairs.

She told me to wait in her room while she changed in the bathroom. I went outside to the balcony, and waited for amu.

"Ikuto?"Amu said, now done changing.

"Out here..."I said, I looked at the moon and the stars. This was the perfect view for the night sky.

"Oh...I thought you left already..."She said standing next to me, also looking at the moon.

"Why you want me to leave?"I smirked at her.

"No.."I heard her whisper. I smiled, a _real_ smile.

"Ikuto..."She had her back facing me.

"Yes?"I turned her around, she had worried eyes.

"What was the real reason you broke up with saaya?"She looked at me with her eyes pleading for the answer.

"What do you mean?"I let go of her and looked at the moon again, I tried to stay away from the question hoping that she wont ask again.

_This would be the perfect time to..._

"Please ikuto..."She held my hand.

"Its because I love sombody else."I sighed.

"Oh..."She sounded a little sad.

"What you love someo-"I cut her off.

My lips met hers, to my suprise she didn't pull away. Her arms went around my neck, and my arms went around her waist.

We let go for air, her head rested on my chest. I looked at her, but she was already looking up at me. The moon light made sparkles in her eyes, she was smiling at me.

"I love you.."I whispered to her, and hugged her tightly.

"I love y-you too.."She whispered..

For a moment it was silent, but then amu spoke again.

"Ikuto..."

"Whats up?"I was stroking her hair, I didn't want to let go of her.

"If you didn't push me down on that soccer game you wouldn't be here with me..."She hugged me tighter.

"I guess so...soccer made us closer, soccer made us fall in love..."I whispered to her.

She smiled at me, and I kissed her again. She kissed back, I smiled in my head.

We heard the door open, but we didn't bother to see who it was..

"Amu..."A voice said.

"WHAT? NO NOT MY LITTLE SPARROW!"It was her dad, I think he 'ran away' again.

I stopped kissing her, out foreheads touched. We both laughed at her dad.

"You think he will like me?"I asked her.

"Maybe..."She said, and I hugged her closer.

_She was right, if I didn't push her down on the soccer game I wouldn't be here with her. Soccer really did make us fall in love._

_**Epilogue..years later...**_

A pink haired girl was waiting for her kids to come out of school. A blue haired man stood next to her, he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Ikuto..."The pink hair girl started.

"Just wait amu..."Ikuto said.

Both of them were leaning on a wall waiting. Soon some 4 graders started leaving the class room to go home. "Both of them will be late for soccer practice..."Ikuto and amu said.

"Mom!Dad!"A dark pink haired girl with waist long hair said with dark blue eyes came running towards amu.

"Akana..where's your brother?"Amu asked her.

"Um...over there talking to one of his friends.."Akana pointed towards her older brother.

"Imuko..."Ikuto said walking towards their son.

"Imuko is just like you. Wandering around without telling anyone..."Amu said smiling.

"I guess it is like father like son...IMUKO!"Ikuto said reaching his son.

"Yeah dad?"A boy with light blue hair with dark pink eyes asked ikuto, his dad.

"Who is this?"Amu said looking towards the kid Imuko was talking to.

"I'm Kutaro Souma."He had Violet eyees, with short dark brown hair.

"Souma...which means-"Ikuto was cut off by some people yelling.

"Yo Ikuto!" Kukai said.

"AMU!"Utau ran towards amu.

"We haven't seen you since the wedding..."Amu said looking at both of them.

"Well we just traveled a little because Kukai had some soccer games..."Utau said.

"Then along the way we had Kutaro, he plays soccer like Kukai...but we home schooled him until now...I'm glad he has made friends with your kids!"Utau hugged amu and ikuto again.

"Hey Kutaro!"Akana said running up to kutaro.

"Hello...akana.."He looked away from her.

"I think Kutaro has a crush on Akana..."Imuko whispered to us.

We nodded, and laughed a little. Then a little kid came running towards Akana. She had long light purple hair with brown eyes.

"Hi nadeshiko!"Akana said high fiving the girl.

"And this is..."Kukai started.

"I'm Nadeshiko to meet you!"She made a bright cute smile at all the parents.

_She reminds me of.._Amu thought.

"RIMA!"Utau went running towards rima.

"Nagihiko!"Kukai and ikuto high fived him.

"Amu!"Rima said as amu got closer.

Soon enough they all got back together with their kids.

"Lets catch up at my house later this weekend, you can bring the kids too!"Utau said bouncing up and down.

"Sure!Laters then!"They all went their seprate ways, knowing that they are still friends, and their kids will keep the friend ship going...

_**THE END!**_

**__****Amu:Whats the other story called?**

**_Me:It's going to be called...um...Army Love...YA! THE NEXT STORY WILL BE CALLED ARMY LOVE!...but it wont be like this, maybe...I got 4,033 words in this one...kewl_**

**_HOW WAS THE LAST CHAPPIE? I TRIED TO MAKE IT LONG AND GOOD? SO HOW WAS THE STORY? GOOD? BAD?_**

**_some people say I'm good at this,,, well kinda..._**

_**LOOK A TURTLE! - ,-,e**_

**_I will not stop doing that...;p_**

**__****I'm suprised I had actually kept on writing this story, but I will right another story I PROMISE YOU!**

**_UNTIL NEXT TIME! I HOPE YOU READ MY OTHER STORY TOO! I'LL TRY TO POST IT SOON!_**

**_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! AND THE SUPPORT!_**

**_SALAMAT!_**


End file.
